


Sex With A Ghost

by Akiragane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I mean like ACTUAL supernatural stuff, Just wanna cover all the bases, M/M, Past Character Death, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, This was the result of me watching Poltergeist, also college au, but yes they will boink, eventually, not like the show, slowburn, the title is misleading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Makoto Naegi doesn't believe in ghosts, or at least he didn't. Until he found out his fraternity was haunted by the ghost of Nagito Komaeda, who owned the house a couple of hundred years ago before the college was built there. But he's the only one who can see him, and slowly but surely... he starts to fall in love with him.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 49
Kudos: 143





	1. Hickies From My Bed Bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I know it kinda seems random that I'm posting a lot of new works instead of finishing up old ones but I'm really struggling to find motivation for some of them. That and school is taking up a lot of my time. I have too many ideas and not enough motivation or time to write on all of them.
> 
> I promise I will try and be better but for now please take this as this is something I've been wanting for write for a very long time and I really like how it's been coming out so far :)

"I still can't believe you're leaving for college tomorrow..."

Makoto looked up, his sister, Komaru, was sitting on his bed, kicking her legs over the edge, not at all helping him with packing. He smiled at her and went over and gently rubbed her head. "Hey, you'll be okay. And I'll come back during breaks."

Komaru slapped his hand off of her. "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about _you_." she slumped. "You're joining a fraternity right? Which means you'll turn into one of those gross frat boys that gets girls pregnant and then walks away from her. You're gonna be drinking and doing drugs and partying all the time!"

Makoto gave her a bewildered look. "What? Komaru, college isn't actually like that. I'm not going to do drugs or anything, promise."

Komaru puffed out her cheeks. "Well, what about getting girls pregnant?"

Makoto raised one hand in defence of himself. "I promise I won't sleep with anyone while I'm away at college."

Komaru let out a sigh of relief. She jumped up to give her brother a tight hug. "I'm still gonna miss you..." she admitted.

Makoto hugged her back. "I know. I'll miss you too."

But he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. College was going to be a new experience, and Hope's Peak was apparently the best of the best. He was lucky to even receive a scholarship from them, and the offer to stay at Trigger, one of the school's fraternities. He barely even knew what he was going to study there, all he knew was that these years would probably be the most interesting of his life.

The next day he gave one more hug to Komaru and his parents before getting in the family's old car his parents were giving him so he could actually go places and drove the 117 kilometres to Hope's Peak. The entire campus was lively with colourful people. Makoto would be part of the 78th graduating class, and he could already see some of those from the 79th. It was inconvenient that Makoto had taken the first year off for family reasons, but he was here now, wasn't he? And that was what mattered.

After driving around aimlessly for a bit he eventually found the house that would be where he was staying, big golden letters spelling 'Trigger' above the door. He parked on the curb and stepped out, taking out his bags. He wasn't exactly sure how this was supposed to work but he figured he'd just wing it.

He walked up to the door and barely raised his hand to it when it swung open, revealing a young man with cropped black hair, red eyes, and impressive eyebrows. "Welcome, Naegi!" he said in a loud voice. "It is nice to meet you! My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka and welcome to Trigger!"

Makoto blinked, confused and a little shocked. Someone laughed behind him. A new person coming into view, this one with red hair, piercings, and a goatee. "Taka, jeez, you're so formal," he said. "Hey there, Naegi, right?"

Makoto nodded. The man shot him a finger gun. "Nice to meet ya, the name's Kuwata Leon. Sorry about our hall monitor over here."

Already a strange bunch of people. Taka grabbed him by the wrist and practically dragged him inside, all the way into the living room where others were sitting. Makoto quickly scanned everyone. There was a guy with a weird hairstyle like he had taxidermied an armadillo and put the shell on his head. The boy sitting next to him was smaller, wearing a brown skirt and a big dark green sweater. Another guy with dreadlocks and looked very much like he was high.

Wait, was this... all there really was?

"Oi, where the prick?" Leon asked, slinging an arm around Taka.

The small boy smiled sheepishly. "Togami said he's going to be out for at least a week. He left an hour ago, I'm surprised you didn't notice."

Taka pointed at him then looked at Makoto. "That's Fujisaki Chihiro, they go by he/they pronouns by the way!" he announced.

Makoto nodded. "Okay, it's nice to meet you Fujisaki." he smiled at them.

Chihiro smiled back. Taka pointed at the guy with the armadillo head. "That is Oowada Mondo..." he pointed at the guy who was high. "And that is Hagakure Yasuhiro!"

They both waved at him. Makoto waved back. Leon groaned loudly. "We have another guy, Togami Byakuya. But he's literally never around so you don't really have to worry about him," he said. "And before you ask, yes this is all there is. Hope's Peak doesn't have that many people to begin with mostly because their entrance exams are tough as fuck."

Makoto laughed awkwardly. "That's understandable..."

Chihiro was the one who stood up and walked up to Makoto. "I can show you to your room if you like." they offered.

"Um, yes please if you don't mind."

So Makoto followed Chihiro up the stairs and down a hallway, and eventually, they opened the door to a large bedroom with a closet, desk, queen-sized canopy bed, and a big window with a window seat. It was larger than his own room at home and it almost didn't seem real. Chihiro smiled at him. "We have three bathrooms, one is for me, Taka, and Mondo, another one is for Leon and Hagakure, and last one you and Togami share. That one is directly across from this room. You'll pretty much have it to yourself. Lights out is at ten, so you pretty much just have to be in your room by then unless you have late-night classes, in that case, talk to Taka."

Makoto nodded. "Okay, that makes sense. Is there anything else?"

Chihiro shrugged. "I'd suggest going to Taka for questions. Also, house announcements happen every Sunday at 7. If you can't make those then let us know and we'll figure something out."

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem."

Chihiro left with a bow and Makoto turned to his room, closing the door and leaning against it. It almost didn't seem real, but it was. This entire fraternity didn't seem like the type Komaru talked about, at least not yet. But he would reserve judgement until later. He opened the closet to see empty hangars and a few closed and taped boxes. Maybe he'd open those later. For now, though, he just opened his suitcase and started unpacking. An hour later he had everything where he wanted it so he stepped back and closed the door, walking over to the desk.

One of the drawers was locked, maybe the key was in one of the boxes. Whatever, it didn't matter right now. Makoto opened his laptop and went through his schedule. Class officially didn't start until the day after tomorrow, so that should give him some time to settle in. Looks like he didn't have any classes Wednesday or either of the weekend days. Fun.

There was a clap of thunder outside, which made Makoto jump in his seat. He breathed out when he realized what it was. That was weird, it wasn't supposed to rain tonight, was it? Maybe it was a dry storm?

However, within a few minutes, rain indeed started pelting against the window, so hard that Makoto swore it was going to break. So he covered his ears with noise-cancelling headphones and tried to block it out. Around 11 o'clock he found himself yawning every few minutes and entire body falling lax, a sure sign he should probably head to bed.

He slipped off the headphones, grimacing at the howling wind outside and the continuation of the hard rain. Maybe he should just leave these on... but he might sleep through his alarm...

Makoto decided to risk it and left the headphones on while he changed into soft pyjamas and climbed into the bed, closing the curtains and laying down on his back, having piled all of the blankets he could find on top of him. What can he say, he gets cold easily.

He stared at the ceiling. It wasn't the weird wrinkle ceiling that was at his grandparent's house or bumpy like at his own, it was smooth, wooden. Makoto traced the lines of wood with his eyes, slowly falling asleep to the silence.

Until another clap of thunder and a person's voice shouting "FUCK" woke him up with a start.

Makoto jumped up into a sitting position, the sound of rain deafening in one ear. Apparently during his sleep, one of the ears had fallen off. He had slept through the rain but the thunder and whoever shouted that had woken him up.

The room was pitch black. Makoto squinted to see the alarm clock next to him reading 3:17 am. Lovely.

"Come on... where are you?" the voice Makoto had heard before spoke again. Seemingly closer this time.

That's the thing though, Makoto didn't recognize the voice. It seemed breathy, light, but still with a richness that made Makoto's head swim, or maybe that was just him being tired. Regardless, it wasn't one of his roommates.

"Togami?" he called into the darkness. No answer.

Makoto opened the curtain and peeked out, turning on the lamp. The room was empty, his door hadn't been touched. What the...

The hangars from inside his closet clanged together. Makoto's heart was racing. Someone was inside the closet. He quietly slipped off his headphones and grabbed his phone, ready to call 911 at a moment's notice. He crept closer towards the closet door. He wanted to make sure if this was Togami or not, a risky move but it was better than causing a problem with the authorities if it was a misunderstanding.

He slowly crept towards the door and cracked it open. Nothing so far. "Hello?" he called into the darkness.

Shuffling. Makoto froze up. But then he gathered as much courage as he possessed (not very much) and threw open the door. It revealed something that shocked him and nearly made him scream.

A young man was digging through one of the boxes, hunched over. He had really messy white hair and paler than pale skin, green hoodie barely hanging off his thin frame. Makoto blinked. "Togami?" he asked again.

The man didn't answer. Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Hey, who are you?"

Finally, the man turned around to look at him, and Makoto held his hands to his chest in fear. The man's eyes widened when he realized he was making eye contact with Makoto. "Wait... how can you see me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What your guy's favourite songs? I need some new music to listen to while I'm writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed so far! It's practice for imagery and dragged events out a bit longer, so I hope that stands out about this. I also am doing my own beta reading so I apologize if there are grammar mistakes.


	2. Getting Busy With A Bad Perfume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my motivation said 'this... this is what you are going to write on. ignore the other projects and put all of your energy into this'
> 
> I have a really unhealthy relationship with my motivation 😅

"Wait... how you can see me?"

Makoto blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

The man stood up, and Makoto was immediately intimidated by his height. He walked over to Makoto and bent at the waist to look at him, squinting. "You shouldn't be able to..." he trailed off.

Then he reached up carefully, Makoto was too scared to move, so when the man gently touched his face, cupping his cheek, he tensed, closing his eyes and swallowing hard. The man's hands were ice-cold like he had just stuck his hand in the snow. He cracked one eye open to see the man in front of him absolutely beaming. He held Makoto's face with both hands and pressed their forehead together. "Oh my god... you can touch me!" he said excitedly.

"What?" Makoto asked.

The man laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Komaeda Nagito. I'm a ghost."

That just left Makoto even more confused. "Ghost... ghosts don't exist?" he said, more of a question than a statement.

Komaeda only smiled. "Why of course they do!" he replied. "Here, let me show you."

He released Makoto and bolted towards to door. To Makoto's surprise, he ran right through it. Makoto gasped and fell over onto his ass. The Komaeda moved through the door again, but this time only his head and shoulders. "Hey, are you coming?" he asked.

This didn't seem real, maybe it was a dream. Yeah, it had to be. Makoto stood up and tentatively walked to the door. Komaeda disappeared behind it and was waiting for Makoto when he opened it with a big smile on his face. "Here, follow me," he said, gesturing towards the stairs.

His footsteps made no sounds, and when he sat down on the railing, he slid down easily. Makoto knew if he tried that he would break his neck so he just ran down as fast as possible. When he reached the last step he had a perfect view of the kitchen. Leon was down there, having opened the fridge and pulling out an entire chocolate cake. He looked up at Makoto and waved. "Hey man, sorry, did I wake you up?"

Komaeda was sitting on top of the fridge. Makoto furrowed his brow, and it took him a second to register Leon's question. "Huh? Oh, um, no." he rubbed his eyes. "The thunder did..." 

Leon nodded. "Yeah, same. I can't sleep like that either. I think Chihiro was crying in the other room. He kinda hates thunder and rain. Taka and Mondo got them covered though, they're like his parents.

Komaeda jumped down the fridge and put his head through Leon's making motions like he was trying to eat his brain. Makoto shifted his eyes between the two of them. Leon raised an eyebrow. "You good, Egg? You seem a little frazzled."

Makoto shook his head. "Ah, no I'm fine." then he realized what Leon called him. "Egg?"

Leon laughed. "Yeah, Na-egg-i. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Uh, not really."

Leon sighed and shrugged. "Eh, I tried. You should prolly head back to bed soon. I'll see you in the morning, Eggo."

And with that Leon went past Makoto up the stairs, leaving the small boy even more confused. Komaeda walked up to him and smiled. "See what I mean? No one else can see me, let alone touch me," he explained.

"But then why can I?" Makoto asked.

Komaeda shrugged. "Not sure. But can you help me find something?" he quickly changed the subject.

Makoto reached up and ran his hands down his face, already feeling a headache coming on. He supposed he should be terrified of Komaeda, but he really wasn't. After all, he didn't look or seem menacing at all. In fact, he looked... kind of attractive.

"If I help you can you answer my questions, please?" Makoto asked, slapping himself to stay awake.

Komaeda nodded. "Deal!" then he ran up the stairs, leaving Makoto to follow him.

They went back into his room and Komaeda went through the closet door. Makoto opened it back up to see Komaeda dragging the box he was looking through earlier out. Makoto cocked his head. "How can you touch stuff?" he asked.

Komaeda dusted his hands off after pulling the box into the centre of the room. "Easy, I'm a poltergeist. I can touch inanimate objects and move them around, even without me touching them if I really wanted to. But I can't do anything with people. Which is why your ability to touch and interact with me came as a surprise. I haven't touched another human being in forever."

He practically dove into the box, rummaging around. Makoto pulled out another box and opened it as well. "What exactly are we looking for?" he asked.

"An Akita Inu stuffed animal," Komaeda replied, leaning back on his knees. "It's what I think might be my heart."

"You're just confusing me more," Makoto admitted, pushing some of the items in the box around.

Komaeda laughed. "I suppose I am. Well, in very simple terms, I do have a heart. I'm not talking about my physical heart, that got buried a long time ago. But my spiritual heart is in an item that's close to me. I haven't figured out what it is yet, and if I want to leave the human world I need to find it."

Makoto paused in what he was doing. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Leave the human world? You didn't choose to be here?"

Komaeda shook his head. "You probably don't know how ghost physics work, but some people have baggage, something they forgot to do in their past lives, and that's why they're ghosts. I don't really have baggage, as I died fairly young. But the reason I'm here now is because of my attachment to something in this world. In order to pass on, I need to find my spiritual heart and return to my grave with it."

Makoto bit his lip. "But... why would you want to? If you're a ghost then you haven't really died yet, you could keep on living if you wanted to."

Komaeda sighed. "No, I can't. I can't touch or talk to anyone. I can't eat food, I don't experience any pain or pleasure or really any kind of feeling. It's awful, really." he slumped his shoulders. "It's really lonely, being a ghost. I haven't hugged anyone in 100 years..." he whispered that last part.

Makoto stared at him. His expression was distant, sad even. Makoto immediately regretted asking that. So, to make up for it, he crawled over and wrapped his arms around Komaeda, surprising the other. "What are you-?" Komaeda asked.

"I wanted to give you comfort," Makoto replied, feeling Komaeda's shaky hands hold onto him. "I'll help you find your heart, I promise. It's the least I can do."

Komaeda smiled, properly hugging Makoto back. "Thank you." he breathed. "You're so kind, I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do! Now we got work to do!" Makoto announced, only to suddenly get a sleepy spell and practically fall asleep on Komaeda.

The ghost laughed and propped him up. "We can do that tomorrow. For now, though, you should get some sleep. You're still bound by human needs. I'll keep looking."

Makoto mumbled something nonsensical and Komaeda picked him up bridal style and put him in the bed, turning off the lamp and pulling the covers over Makoto, who passed out instantly. He even took the precaution of putting the headphones back on him so he could sleep peacefully. He smiled to himself, pushing back Makoto's bangs and lightly kissing his forehead. "Thank you... ah, I never got your name, now did I?"

The next morning Makoto woke up with a start when his alarm went off, blinking from the sunlight peeking through his curtains. His raised his hands to his face to shield his face.

"Morning," Komaeda called over from the desk.

Makoto groaned and pulled the covers over his head only for Komaeda to tug them off again. "Just letting you know, Taka is big on schedules, and he absolutely hates it when people aren't at breakfast at the very least."

"What's for breakfast?" Makoto asked, peeking behind his hands.

Komaeda hummed, looking up and pressing a finger to his lips. "Uh, last time I checked I think Taka and Chihiro were making waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. Although-"

Makoto shot up and out of his bed. "Okay I'm up I'm up!" he said, sprinting towards the closet.

Komaeda laughed as Makoto closed the closet door in order to change. He came out in a large black hoodie with a rainbow stripe across the chest and black jeans. Komaeda regarded him with a smile. "Go get food, we can wait to look a little longer after you finish. I can wait in here for you."

Makoto bit the inside of his cheek. "You sure you'll be okay?"

Komaeda nodded once. "I'll be okay. Oh, I forgot to ask, what was your name again?"

Makoto flushed red from embarrassment. Of course, he had forgotten to tell Komaeda his name, he was so stupid. "Uh, right, sorry. I'm Naegi Makoto..." he mumbled.

"Well, Naegi, go eat waffles. I'll wait here for you."

"Okay, thank you," Makoto said, already halfway out the door.

Komaeda saluted him in goodbye and Makoto closed the door, practically running down the stairs. Taka, Mondo, Chihiro, and Leon were in the kitchen. Chihiro was making the waffle mix, Mondo was cooking them, Taka was setting the table, and Leon was trying to steal waffles. He successfully grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth, only to yelp, nearly tearing up. Mondo whacked him with a nearby spatula. "I told you those were too hot to eat, dumbass!"

Chihiro was the first to notice Makoto. "Good morning, Naegi! How are you?" they asked.

"I'm good. Do you guys need any help?" Makoto replied, walking up to the table.

Taka shook his head. "That you for the offer! We're all good for the moment, although you could go wash your hands if you haven't already!"

"Ah, right. I can do that."

By the time Makoto came back, the waffles were ready. Makoto grabbed the plate with the card with his name on it and Mondo plopped three waffles on it. He set it back down and immediately reached for the whipped cream and strawberries. Leon laughed when he basically put a mountain of the stuff on his waffles. "Jesus, man, you're gonna get cavities."

Makoto shrugged. "I like sweet stuff. Speaking of which do we have any chocolate syrup?" he asked.

Taka nodded and booked it to the fridge, coming back with a jumbo-sized bottle of chocolate syrup. "Thank you!" Makoto said when Taka handed it over, nearly squirting all of it on top, which just made Leon laugh even louder.

Chihiro smiled as well, the smallest dollop of whipped cream on her waffle. "I'd be surprised if you didn't fit in with all of these other weirdos here as well, Naegi."

Mondo gasped loudly in feign offence. "Excuse you but we are not _weird_ , we're fucking awesome!"

He reached down to tickle Chihiro silly. They laughed loudly until they finally pushed Mondo off of them. "Okay, fine, you guys are awesome."

Makoto had already practically inhaled half of his plate. He swallowed hard, nearly giving himself heartburn in the process, and coughed loudly. "Um, I don't know if this is kind of a weird question to ask, but do you guys think it might be possible that this place is... um..."

Everyone was looking at him with either a confused or an expectant expression. Makoto tried to make himself as small as possible by slumping in his seat. "Uh... haunted?"

He expected someone to laugh, tell him he was being paranoid, but they actually all just looked at each other. Taka was the first to speak. "Yes, we believe that might be possible!"

"Wait, really?" Makoto sat up straight again.

"Yeah, man," Leon said, scratching at his neck. "We've had weird occurrences in this house before. Things moving on their own, voices that didn't belong to any of us, stuff like that. Your room is actually where it's the worst."

"We're sorry for making you live in a haunted room. It's not usually that bad unless we do something to mess it up. That's why we keep it locked when we have the occasional party. A couple was having sex in there and the guy got some pretty deep scratches that weren't from the girl and the girl's uterus was completely destroyed, she had to get surgery to remove it altogether." Mondo explained.

Makoto froze. Did... did Komaeda do that? He'd have to ask him later. "Actually it hasn't really been that bad, just some shuffling in the closet when no one was there. I think it's manageable."

"If it gets bad let us know, please! We don't want you to be uncomfortable!" Chihiro spoke.

"It's fine, I can deal with it," Makoto said with a smile.

Could he deal with it? He really didn't know anything about Komaeda. But he didn't want to pry... oh jeez this was gonna be a rough day wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were any of your fraternities or sororities haunted? I wanna hear your stories! I never lived in one so I don't know. My friend did and she said it was fun, but never any supernatural stuff happened to her, which is lame.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I know the chapters are coming in rapidly but I don't have any motivation other than for this fic lol.


	3. Sticking Kisses To A Pen Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i'm so tired
> 
> komaegi fluff go brrrrr

"Hey, Komeada?" Makoto asked, stopping in his work.

Komaeda hummed in response, folding old blankets and setting them to the side. The two of them were in the attic, looking for the small item that contained Komaeda's heart. But Makoto had questions, and he only hoped that Komaeda would answer truthfully.

"So um, the guys told me that you... um..." why did he have such a hard time phrasing this. "They told me that during a party a couple went into my- _your_ room and... uh... did some stuff. They told me you may have possibly... destroyed the girl's uterus?"

Komaeda snorted, then started full-on laughing. "Oh my god, yeah, I remember that," Komaeda admitted, which took Makoto a little off-guard. "The uterus thing wasn't me, it was actually a separate medical condition and she was advised not to have sex or it might make the infection worse especially if she contracted anything. Long story short she ignored it and had to get a vasectomy. She didn't destroy her uterus but I'm sure it was a bit nasty from the infection."

Oh, so that's what happened. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. So Komaeda wasn't a crazy ghost, that's good to hear. "Okay, I'm glad to hear that you aren't a psychopath."

Komaeda shrugged, folding the final blanket. "Oh, no. In my time I was marked legally insane."

Makoto froze. Was he a serial killer or something? "I had a brain condition now recognized as frontal lobe dementia. My brain was basically deteriorating bit by bit, slowly driving me insane. It's what I died from and all I remember in my last moments was how painful it was. I had this headache for days that was so physically straining that I couldn't sleep or do pretty much anything. Then just black. But my insanity slipped so far that I wasn't allowed out of my house."

He looked up at the ceiling. "This was my house, y'know? It's where I lived up until I died, around my early twenties. They built the college a little while after and revamped the house. I still liked it better when it was in the old model."

Makoto stood up and looked over at Komaeda, a faraway look in his eyes. He walked over to him and hugged him from behind. He knew Komaeda was touch-starved so this was probably the most comforting thing he could do for him right now. Komaeda leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, I can understand how that could've been traumatic. And I'm sorry for living in your home."

Komaeda let out a breathy little laugh and turned around to hold Makoto closer to him. "It's fine, I've gotten used to it by now."

"That's not a good thing." Makoto winced, looking up at the ghost.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't mind you particularly. You're very nice."

"Aw, thank you so much!"

That's just the thing though, Makoto wasn't even sure if he could trust anything Komaeda was saying. He'd always been told he was a trusting person, and that's because he saw the good in everyone. So, for now, he just had to believe Komaeda and hope for the best.

They searched for another hour or so, finding nothing of what Komaeda was looking for, but they did find some cool stuff and had a good laugh. Eventually, Makoto got hungry so they went back down. While walking to the kitchen Makoto pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear so it wouldn't seem suspicious for talking to someone who wasn't there.

"Are you sure it's still in the house? You said you're over 100 years old so what if it's been destroyed?"

Komaeda shook his head. "No, it hasn't been destroyed. Otherwise, my spirit would disappear and I wouldn't properly pass. It's a weird system but I have to abide by it. It couldn't be anywhere else, even if they had remodelled it they obviously didn't destroy everything, they probably just stuffed it somewhere that no one would look." he explained.

"Wow, ghost physics are whack," Makoto commented, running his fingers through his hair. "So it's in the house and it's intact but we don't know where. Great."

Komaeda laughed awkwardly. Makoto reached the downstairs living room and sat down on one of the vacant couches. Komaeda sat down cross-legged... in mid-air. Makoto looked him up and down like 'seriously?' Komaeda just shrugged and leaned forward. "You have classes tomorrow, don't you?" he spoke. "Do you mind if I visit you during class?"

Makoto cocked his head. "Can you do that?" he asked. "Leave the house I mean."

Komaeda nodded. "Yes, I can leave. Although I don't do it often because I really have no reason to. But I want to see you in your classes. I think it would be fun."

Makoto chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I'm not sure... that might be a bit dangerous."

Of course, Komaeda didn't listen and came with him the next day anyways.

He was really spunky, surprisingly. He kept running around and messing with people's stuff, mildly inconveniencing a bunch of people, including the teacher. Komaeda wasn't really the mischievous type, but he was probably bored. Regardless Makoto tried to tell him to stop multiple times, only for it to result in Komaeda basically clinging to him for the rest of class. It made it incredibly hard to concentrate on his class but he didn't really mind having someone hold onto him like that.

Besides, Komaeda was touch-starved for 100 years afterall, he probably needed something like this. Makoto could bear with it for a little while, and it was... kind of nice.

Once they got out Makoto once again pulled out his phone and pretended to be on a call. "Was that as much fun as you thought it would be?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Not really, I think I'm just going to explore the campus for the rest of the day," Komaeda replied, rocking back and forth on his feet while people walked through him.

Makoto blinked in confusion. "Huh, wait, what? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Komaeda giggled. "Aw, are you worried about me, Naegi? You really shouldn't be, I can take care of myself. Plus, what do you think is going to happen?"

Makoto wasn't sure, and Komaeda was capable of doing anything crazy, so he supposed it would be okay. He sighed. "Okay, fine. Meet me back at Trigger at 2, that's when my classes will be over. Don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"I swear I'll be well-behaved."

"You better be."

Makoto sighed again once he and Komaeda had separated, walking into his next class. He was immediately greeted by a girl with lavender hair slamming her hand against the doorway, blocking him from going in. He stood there, stunned, for a few seconds. "Uh, can I help you?"

"You're Naegi Makoto, right?" she asked. "Kirigiri Kyouko, I want to ask you about one of your roommates."

She seemed so serious, expression unwavering. It was slightly intimidating. Makoto gulped. "Oh, uh, sure. Who-"

"Togami Byakuya. Where the hell is he and what has he been up to?"

Now she was straight-up terrifying. Makoto wanted to crawl into his hoodie and stay there forever. "Uh, I haven't actually met Togami yet, he hasn't been at the fraternity for the time that I've been there," he said in his nicest voice possible.

Kirigiri cursed under her breath, furiously running her gloved fingers through her hair. 

"Is something wrong?"

A new person entered the conversation, a boy with dark blue hair and really pretty eyelashes. Kirigiri sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I still have no leads on Togami, I swear that man is up to something shady from what Fukawa has been telling me, but I can't even find the man."

"You're still hung up on that?" the boy asked. He then noticed Makoto. "Oh, hello! I'm Saihara Shuichi and I'm Kirigiri's friend! Has she been bothering you? I'm really sorry about that."

Makoto shook his head. "No, you're good. I'm Naegi Makoto, it's nice to meet you," he said with a little bow.

Saihara gave him a smile. Kirigiri turned heel and started walking to her seat. Saihara started following her, but he waved to Makoto before he turned around completely. Makoto waved back with an awkward smile. Well, that was... weird.

Regardless, he shook it off and tried to concentrate on class. But his thoughts kept wandering. Togami... he'd have to ask his roommates about him. Kirigiri looked like someone who knew what she was talking about, so maybe there really was something going on with him.

But Makoto knew next to nothing about the situation, so he could only gather bits and pieces from what other people told him. Guess that's always how it'd been.

Now on Komaeda's end, he was walking through a completely empty hallway, not a student to be seen in sight. He started twirling a bit, shouting out even though his voice wouldn't make an echo. That would for sure creep some people out. But he promised Makoto he wouldn't do something like that, so he was stuck with just looking around. He eventually made it to the theatre room. It was huge, hundreds of rows of seats in front of a stage that was lined with red velvet curtains, surely the source of putting on millions of incredible plays and shows.

Komaeda ran down the stairs and stepped onto the stage. Smiling down at the empty audience. He remembered going to shows like this, incredible operas and fantastic plays with beautiful costumes and people singing till their voices went hoarse. He took a deep breath through his nose and raised his hand, pointing towards the show. The curtain raised for him, that was just part of having supernatural abilities. He turned around to look at behind the stage, various props and scenes had been abandoned there and were simply piling up dust.

He walked over to them and barely waved his hand to set them up properly. The one that set up was of a balcony scene. He jumped and basically floated to sit on the balcony, kicking his legs in the air. Ah, this was so much fun. He really needed to get out more often.

"How did you do that?" a new voice from the audience spoke, startling Komaeda.

Oh _shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （┛〃° Д°）┛
> 
> Who do you think the new voice is? Hint: They're about as tall as Makoto, maybe slightly shorter.


	4. Making Friction With A Sad Vaccum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hamster wrote this chapter.

"How did you do that?"

Komaeda stared at the person in the audience, having walked down to about halfway down the stairs. He had purple hair flipped out on the sides, was wearing a white shirt under a black jacket and a checkered bandana around his neck. He also looked around as short as Makoto.

Komaeda froze. Could this boy be able to see him as well? "Um, hello?" he spoke.

"Hello? HELLO?!" he started yelling, a face of absolute joy crossing his features as he ran down and jumped on the stage. "That was incredible! Are you a magician or something? How on earth could you do something like that?!"

Ah, so he was like Makoto. Komaeda hopped off the balcony, floating down until he was right in front of the boy, who practically had stars in his eyes. Komaeda smiled at him. "Yes, hello. My name is Komaeda Nagito and I'm a ghost."

The boy stared at him for a few seconds, before crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one foot, kicking the other one out a bit. "Okay, that explains it."

Wait, _really_? "My name is Ouma Kokichi. If you're a ghost then yeah that makes sense. But I didn't know ghosts could do stuff like that."

Komaeda cleared his throat. "I'm a poltergeist," he explained. "So I can touch and interact with items, and a few select people. Although I only know of one other one who's living..."

Kokichi gasped loudly and dramatically, then grabbed Komaeda's arm. "Take me to them! I wanna meet them!" he demanded, practically hopping up and down.

"How are you so calm about this?" Komaeda asked as they started walking down the empty hallway again.

Kokichi shrugged. "I'm past the point of being surprised or scared of silly things like ghosts. Plus, you're pretty cute." he winked.

Komaeda rolled his eyes. "I actually have another couple hours until I'm supposed to meet my friend, and aren't you supposed to be in class if you go to school here?"

Kokichi puffed out his cheeks. "I mean... yeah. But I'm skipping today. Class is soooo boring, so I'm just not going today."

Komaeda laughed. "I think I'm gonna like you."

The bell rang and Makoto sat up. He nearly fell asleep in class, he couldn't help it, the way some of his teachers droned on could knock him out like a light. He looked at the clock, one more class and then he could go back and relax for a bit.

He rubbed his eyes on the way to his last class, already hitting himself mentally for not getting enough sleep the night before. He sat down and was ready to force himself to pay attention but fifteen minutes pass and the teacher doesn't even bother showing up. People got up and started leaving. Huh, weird. Hopefully, the teacher was okay.

Makoto quickly gathered his stuff and started heading down. Komaeda would meet him at the fraternity anyways, so he wasn't too worried. He walked all the way back, ready to collapse on the bed right away.

He opened the door to his room and immediately froze.

Kokichi was sitting on the bed and talking to Komaeda. The second they took notice of his presence Kokichi gasped, then squealed in excitement. "MAKOTO!" he yelled, running towards him and practically jumping on him, kissing him on impact.

Komaeda's jaw dropped. Makoto shoved Kokichi off of him, making sure he didn't fall on his ass.

"The hell? What are you doing here, Kokichi?" he asked.

Kokichi pouted. "Aw, is that really what you say to your precious ex-boyfriend?"

Komaeda looked between the two, absolutely awestruck. Makoto ran a hand over his face. "Right, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Kokichi, can you please tell me what you're doing here?"

"Well, Komaeda here took me here! Are you the other spirit medium?"

"Woah Woah Woah, time out!" Komaeda spoke, waving his hands around dramatically. "You two used to DATE?!"

Both boys blinked, then looked at each other, then started laughing. Kokichi's came out more of a sharp hyena's laugh, while Makoto's was more of a reserved giggling. Komaeda was still entirely confused. Once the two finally calmed down Makoto nodded. "Yeah, in high school. Freshman year, we made a lot of bad decisions back then," he explained.

Kokichi gasped, offended. "Are you calling me a bad decision?" he asked. "How rude of you, Makoto."

"I'm not calling you a bad decision, but you have to admit some of the stuff we did was regrettable," Makoto replied, walking up to Komaeda. "We broke up because Kokichi moved schools halfway through Junior year."

"High school was a mess most of the time," Kokichi said, laughing. Then he reached out his arms. "I missed you though."

Makoto offered him a small smile. "I missed you too. But now isn't really the time, what did you mean by 'spirit medium'?" he asked.

Kokichi once again sat down on the bed and crossed his legs. "Y'know, humans that can see ghosts."

"There are more?" Makoto questioned.

Kokichi nodded once. "Yeah, I got my ability from my dad, or at least as far as I know. He's dead now so I can't confirm that. However, it's a skill that can be developed. The reason you probably didn't know is because it wasn't obvious."

He leaned back, a mischievous smile crossing his face, eyes going half-lidded. "Tell me something, Komaeda looks solid to you, does he not? Other ghosts would be like that as well, and there aren't that many around, not many have enough baggage to actually stay in the living world, or they don't have enough of an attachment to an item to warrant it to form a spiritual heart, so you most likely weren't aware of it during the time I knew you."

"How do you know all this?" Komaeda asked next.

"Because I figured it out all by myself, I'm not afraid to ask the dead questions," Kokichi responded.

"Then can you help us find Komaeda's spiritual heart?" Makoto interjected.

Kokichi considered this for a moment, then he stared Makoto directly in the eyes. "Before I agree to anything I want to talk to you." he shifted his gaze to Komaeda. "Alone please."

Makoto looked up at Komaeda, who sagged his shoulders. "Okay... call me when you need me," he said, walking backwards through the door, leaving Kokichi and Makoto alone.

Kokichi stood up and walked over to Makoto, putting his hands behind his back and leaning close to him. "I wasn't lying when I said I miss you, y'know," he said, voice lower than it normally was, which Makoto was all too familiar with. "So I've been thinking... wanna give this another shot?"

Makoto was way to focused on Kokichi's eyes, still the vibrant purple he remembered, to register to question right away.

"Give... what another shot?" he asked, dodging the question. 

Kokichi giggled, wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck. "Us, silly. Jeez, you're so thick," he replied, breath hot on Makoto's mouth. "I know you wanna hold me again, kiss me, get back in my pants. C'mon, baby, we can make this work again."

It took Makoto a second to answer, he knew his expression was conflicting, but he really wasn't sure what to answer with. "Uh... Kokichi... I'm not entirely sure." he replied.

Kokichi's smile disappeared immediately. "Oh?"

Makoto pushed Kokichi off of him gently, but still held onto his hands. "Listen, I don't regret anything that happened back then, but I don't think we were really meant for each other. I still really like you and I still want to be friends, but not together anymore. Is that okay?"

There wasn't even a hint of sadness in Kokichi's expression. He didn't look rejected at all. Makoto knew him though, he knew that Kokichi was good at hiding things, including his emotions. So he could never tell what he really was feeling in that moment.

"Yeah! That's totally okay! I guess that means I'm good to go flirt with anyone I like, and personally, I've had my sights on this one Detective Major in one of my classes, honestly, he's so adorable, you two would get along great!" he laughed. "I just wanted to make sure you were good with us splitting off, of course."

Kokichi spun out of Makoto's grasp and leaned against the door. "I'll see you tomorrow to help you look for Komaeda's heart, but for now I got somewhere to be. Catch ya later?"

Makoto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see ya."

Kokichi opened the door to see Komaeda standing right in front of it. Kokichi smiled at him before walking right through him. "Bye-bye cutie!" he said and hopped down the stairs.

Komaeda locked eyes with Makoto, teeth obviously clenching. "What were you two talking about?" he asked.

Makoto shrugged. "Nothing you should worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight shut up shut up SHUT UP
> 
> Naegi x Kokichi has become a big comfort ship to me, but there is little to no content for it and I have zero ideas to add to it.
> 
> Their relationship will expand a bit throughout the story but it's not going to be the main focus.


	5. Getting Jiggy With A Rifle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satly Komaeda: The Musical
> 
> Also we finally get to meet Togami. Yay.

Makoto was lost in his thoughts, to put it mildly.

He had spent the good part of an hour just going through his and Kokichi's old message history. Eventually, even that had dwindled and lost its spark, but rereading some of the dumb things they said did make Makoto laugh, and cringe. He found a lot of the pictures Kokichi had sent him that looked like a professional had taken them, and Makoto's refusal to send any back because his parents would have murdered him on the spot.

He promised Komaru not to have sex while at college but she had no idea of his not-so-wild sex life with Kokichi. That never really got to anyone at all, whenever Kokichi brought it up to anyone everyone assumed he was lying, and sometimes he was. 

Makoto wasn't really lying when he said he didn't regret the thing they had in high school, but he knew their relationship wouldn't be good long term and that's part of the reason he decided to cut it completely. Unfortunately for him, he had a tendency to be attracted to people who would be next to impossible to maintain a relationship with.

"Alright so Chihiro said they'll be out for the rest of the day, do you wanna check through their room?" Komaeda asked, popping out from the wall from where Makoto was sitting at his desk, scaring him.

Makoto winced, heartbeat slowing down from the surprise jumpscare. "Isn't that, y'know, an invasion of privacy?"

Komaeda shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, I can put everything back anyway. Now come on," he said, grabbing Makoto's hands in an attempt to drag him through the wall with him, only to succeed in squishing him against the wall.

After that debacle, Makoto walked into Chihiro's room and locked the door behind him. Komaeda was already hunting under the bed, which was a lot simpler than Makoto's. In fact, Chihiro's entire room seemed fairly normal, save for an intense setup at their desk. It looked like they possessed every kind of tech known to humanity, and it was incredibly messy, but Makoto gave them the benefit of the doubt and assumed it was organized chaos.

He opened their closet and looked through it. Chihiro's clothes were folded neatly, so that made things easier, but after ten-ish minutes Makoto concluded that there was nothing close to a stuffed animal anywhere in here.

It was then he realized that Komaeda hadn't tried to talk to him at all. The ghost was instead messing with the setup on Chihiro's desk, going through it and trying to find any kind of clue that he could.

"There's nothing in the closet," Makoto announced.

No response. Komaeda then practically lifted the couch up without using his hands and sifted through it, coming up empty-handed. Makoto was thoroughly confused. "Komaeda? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine, Naegi. Why do you ask?" Komaeda replied, practically slamming the couch back down with a huff.

Okay, yeah, something was up. "You seem a little... agitated," Makoto noted. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

Komaeda took a deep breath and turned around. "What did you and Ouma talk about yesterday?" he asked.

"This again? I told you it was just relationship stuff, it's not really that important-"

"I know that much, but are you guys going to get back together?"

Silence. Makoto looked up at Komaeda, who was grabbing onto his hoodie tightly, and his already pale knuckles were turning white. Makoto cocked his head. "Together? Komaeda... we're not going to get back together. Where did you get that idea? And why do you care so much?"

Komaeda looked down at the ground. "No reason..." he mumbled. "But I thought... he kissed you and everything and you didn't act like you cared all that much. So I thought... I dunno..."

Makoto sighed, walking over and patting Komaeda on the shoulder. "We're not right for each other, that much we've figured out. We're not gonna get back together, so if that's what you were worried about you don't have to be, okay?"

Komaeda's expression relaxed and he smiled, pulling Makoto into a hug. "Right, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to worry about my feelings though, I guess I was just confused."

Makoto hugged him back. "It's no problem," he said. "Did you find anything?"

"Unfortunately no," Komaeda replied, separating from Makoto. "I don't think it's in here, which really sucks."

"Could we check Togami's room? That should be empty, right?"

Komaeda shuddered. "Yeah, sorry no. That kid freaks me out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think he ghost-proofed the room, cause I can't go through the walls into there at all, or use any of my normal abilities when I go in there. It scares me a bit, and Togami scares me a lot."

Togami? What kind of person was this guy that Komaeda, a freaking _ghost_ , was freaked out by? Was he another spirit medium like Kokichi and him? Immediately Makoto got a bad feeling, but he shrugged it off. "I'm sure it's fine." he reasoned. "Tell you what, I'll go in so you don't have to and look around, and I'll meet you back in my room, sound good?"

Komaeda reluctantly agreed and Makoto peeked out of Chihiro's room while Komaeda dipped through the walls. Once Makoto decided the coast was clear he crept across the hall over to the room he knew was Togami's. He pressed his ear against it and heard nothing. He twisted the knob and opened the door.

Now, this had to be the grandest room of them all. The bed was huge, with an entire balcony instead of a window, a desk that went in an almost-circle and a closet that was probably bigger than all the other ones in the house combined. Makoto had to admit, he was impressed, and also slightly jealous. But nevermind that, he had to find Komaeda's heart.

So he started poking around, opening the desk drawers and searching through them, finding nothing. He went under the bed using his phone as a flashlight and crawled around, he found a few rifle cases and a safe, and he briefly wondered if Komaeda was here if he could go through it and check.

Ultimately finding nothing under the bed he set his sights on the closet. There had to be a hundred different outfits, all incredibly fancy and incredibly swanky. Makoto let out a low whistle at how expensive some of them seemed, he almost didn't want to touch them.

He came to the back of the closet, and there he saw something interesting. There was a line in the wall, as though someone had taken a saw right through it. He pressed his palm against it and it seemed to move slightly. He sat down on his knees and slipped his nails through the crack, prying it open.

It revealed the exact item he was looking for and nothing else. A small Akita Inu puppy stuffed animal. It was adorable, but definitely not made from the century. Makoto reached up to touch it with tentative hands. Once he actually held it in his palm, he felt nothing but dread.

He didn't understand why. He should be happy that Komaeda would be finally able to pass on properly, with his heart returned to him and all. But... all Makoto could think about was how Komaeda was going to be _gone_. He wouldn't be here anymore, would be begging for hugs, wouldn't be able to talk and joke with him anymore, and all Makoto could feel was _guilt_.

He held the stuffed animal to his heart. What the hell was going on with him? Why did he feel like this? He didn't like this feeling at all. He squeezed his eyes shut. How much did Komaeda mean to him exactly?

"What are you doing in here?!" a loud voice at the front of the closet commanded.

Makoto squeaked and scrambled to his feet, shoving the animal into the pocket of his hoodie and pressing his back against the wall.

The man in front of him had blonde hair and glasses that sat delicately on his nose. He was tall and slender, and Makoto might have found him attractive in any other circumstance. His arms were crossed and he was downright glaring at Makoto.

Byakuya Togami. Oh, man was Makoto fucked in so many ways.

"I'll repeat, what are you doing in here?" Togami asked again, voice sharp that absolutely terrified Makoto.

Now he understood why Komaeda was freaked out by him. This guy was _scary_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry for the kind short chapter this just kind of fell out of me and I'm tired so take. Thank


	6. Pull The Trigger With My Eyes Closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Togami 0_0

There was complete silence. Makoto gulped, terrified. "Uh... I was just... um..." he couldn't even come up with a convincing lie, you would've thought that he had picked up something from being with Kokichi for two and a half years but nope, nada.

Togami took a step forward and Makoto pressed his back against the wall, lowkey scared. Togami took another step and then grabbed Makoto by the collar and pulled him up to meet his eyes.

"Did you take what was in there?" he asked.

He knew. He fucking _knew_. Makoto shook his head, trying to come up with a convincing lie. "No, I didn't! Honest! Please let me go..." he whimpered.

"I clearly saw you take the stuffed animal from there. Are you in cahoots with the ghost of this house?"

Okay, he clearly knew a lot about the situation, but Makoto wasn't entirely sure how much. So he shook his head, trying to remain calm. "I don't know what you're talking about. H-Hagakure asked me to find something for him and your door was open. What do you mean by a ghost?" he somehow choked out a half convincing lie.

Togami narrowed his eyes then dragged Makoto out of the closet and threw him on the bed, closing the door. "The ghost of this house, the one I've been trying to get genuine proof of for a year."

Makoto swallowed audibly. "Th-The guys didn't tell me anything about a ghost..." he tried.

"Well, obviously they don't believe me. But I know it's here, and I know it's heart is in that compartment. This entire room has been ghost-proofed with holy water. It's not getting in here."

Togami closed the curtains over the sliding window leading to the balcony and turned off all the lights except for the lamps next to the bed. Makoto shrank down as much as he could, hoping that Togami didn't notice the item in his pocket. Togami stood directly in front of Makoto, one hand on his hip while he looked down at Makoto. "Listen to me, it's important that the ghost never gets his hands on its heart. If it does, who knows what will happen? It's become my personal mission to completely eliminate this apparition."

Well shit. Makoto wasn't going to have an easy time getting out of this, was he?

"I know he intends to kill me," Komaeda admitted. 

A few hours after that 'incident' Komaeda and Makoto were back in the room, Komaeda sitting on the desk and kicking his legs out, Makoto sitting on the chair in front of him. The stuffed animal was in a place Komaeda wouldn't check, Makoto's suitcase under his bed. There's no reason why Komaeda would check somewhere which only came here recently.

However, Makoto wasn't doing this for Togami's sake, or to help him at all. For now, his loyalty was resting with Komaeda, for now at least. But he just couldn't bring himself to give him the stuffed animal. Maybe that was selfish of him, and maybe he would regret this later, but all he could think of was the overwhelming feeling of dread whenever he thought about giving Komaeda his heart.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Makoto asked.

Komaeda shrugged. "That's just the thing though. There's nothing I can do about it. Togami isn't a spirit medium, he can't see me, so I don't know how exactly he expects to kill me. I'm already dead after all."

"I dunno, holy water or something!" Makoto replied, voice rising just slightly. "I don't want him to poof you out of the human world!"

Komaeda crossed his legs, completely calm. "He has no way to poof me away, Naegi. Trust me, I have the situation under control with Togami."

Makoto let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God..." he muttered.

Komaeda hopped off the desk and leaned on it. "And you're sure you didn't find anything in his room?"

Yes, Makoto found the exact thing they were looking for. "No, nothing. I'm sorry." _UGH_.

Komaeda nodded once. "Okay, that's fine. All we need to do is keep looking for it, and then I'll promise I'll be out of your hair."

Makoto froze, clenching his fists. "You... aren't a burden to me you know?"

Silence. Makoto stood up and walked in front of Komaeda, wrapping his arms around his waist. It was hard to imagine that Komaeda was translucent to most people, not even there at all, because right now he felt so _solid_ , especially when he returned the hug and practically nuzzled against the top of Makoto's head. "A burden? How could I be anything but?"

Makoto squeezed him harder. "Because you're my friend, Komaeda. Is that not good enough for you?"

Komaeda clenched his jaw. "It... it is. It's more than enough, Naegi."

So Makoto dodged looking for the stuffed animal for nearly a whole month. He couldn't avoid Komaeda sometimes, and he didn't want to look suspicious. This included searching thoroughly through Ishimaru and Mondo's rooms when they went out on a date, going through Hagakure's while he was in the room, completely passed out on the floor after hitting a joint way too hard, then going through Leon's when he went out to party and ended up not coming home until 2 am covered in hickies. Gross.

If anyone were the kind of frat boy Komaru saw in the movies, then it would be Leon. That man got laid on the daily, got drunk nearly every night, and no matter how many times Ishimaru barked on him for it, Leon completely ignored it.

"I knew those kinds of people existed!" Komaru shouted when Makoto told her.

He was currently Facetimeing his sister, trying to take his mind off school and this whole ghost situation. Makoto chuckled to himself. "Yeah, but he's a pretty chill guy any other time, I promise."

"Have you been to any parties yet?" Komaru asked. "Like has your fraternity hosted any?"

Makoto shook his head. "I think Ishimaru mentioned something about a Halloween party, but knowing him it'll be kept on the down-low."

Komaeda snorted from his bed, flipping through a book Makoto had brought with him. "You may think that, but the second Mondo gets him drunk he's a bumbling mess, trust me."

Makoto shot him a look. "If that's true then I caused the end of the world."

"Who are you talking to?" Komaru asked.

"Ko... kichi." Makoto stopped himself. "Kokichi Ouma, remember him?"

Komaru gasped loudly. "Wait, like Kokichi Ouma as in your ex-boyfriend?! Please tell me you aren't hooking up with him right now!"

Makoto deadpanned at her. "No, I'm not. We already talked out our relationship mess and we're not doing that anymore."

Komaru breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. No offense, but I always found that guy kind of sketchy."

Komaeda chuckled under his breath. "Good thing I'm not him them."

"Shut!" Makoto pointed at him without looking behind him. "Anyway, Komaru, how's everything at home?"

"Normal and boring, what else do you expect? Doesn't sound like your college life is any more exciting though." she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," Makoto replied, rolling his eyes. He didn't bother telling her that his college life had been full of ghostly adventures and looking for a stuffed animal that was under his bed. "I thought you wanted me to have a boring college life?"

Komaru pouted. "I did, but I also need something to entertain me, y'know?" her eyes widened a fraction. "Oh, shit, one of my friends are calling. I talk to you later, kay, Makoto?"

"Okay, bye, Komaru."

"Bye."

Komaru hung up on him and Makoto slapped his phone down and leaned back in his chair. He loved his sister, he really did, but she was so high energy all the time and really took a lot out of him sometimes.

He felt the familiar hug of Komaeda's arms around his neck in a friendly manner and he welcomed it, leaning back against Komaeda's chest.

Maybe he could keep Komaeda here... for just a little bit longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll already know what's coming. S l o w b u r n hurts, don't it? hahahahaha, yeah I enjoy watching you suffer :3, bon appetite.


	7. Hoping I'll Hit You Somewhere Vital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS HALLOWEEN THIS IS HALLOWEEN-

Indeed, there was a Halloween party coming up. Ishimaru was very particular about planning it. He explained that most of the students would be invited and they were welcome to bring in people from outside as long as they were over 18. Drinks and food would be provided and everyone was encouraged to wear a Halloween costume. Drugs weren't allowed, but Makoto already knew that Hagakure was going to find some way to sneak in some crack or weed or something.

So basically it sounded like a lot of fun.

Some people like Togami were going to lock themselves in their room for the entire night, but Makoto was planning to at least go to the party to see what it was like. He wasn't planning to drink just so he didn't wake up with a splitting headache.

"Full moon on Halloween this year..." Komaeda hummed. "Should be fun for the other monsters to come crawling out." he teased.

"Are there actually other monsters out there?" Makoto asked, not buying it at all.

Komaeda shrugged. "Maybe... if you know where to look at least. But I don't think any of them will come here, college frat parties can get a little intense. At least from what I've observed."

"So you've gone to some of these parties?" Makoto questioned, completely distracted from his homework.

Komaeda nodded. "Yeah, I get to see them all the time. Luckily if I don't want to participate the rumour that your room is haunted is enough to keep random couples from having sex in here, and I used to lock the door anyway. I guess I won't really be able to do that this year."

"You can lock the door and when I knock you can open it." Makoto offered, eyes returning to his paper.

"As long as you don't have someone attached to you then I'm very willing to cooperate with that."

"I mean... Kokichi is going to be there, but I doubt we'll do anything."

Komaeda didn't say anything after that, at least until Makoto considered himself finished and he leaned back in his chair. "I don't even know what I'm going to wear. I don't have a Halloween costume and I don't think I'll be able to find a decent one in time-"

"You're kidding, right?" Komaeda asked, baffled. "Naegi, I am not letting you go to this party underdressed. C'mon."

He grabbed his wrist and started marching out of the room, Naegi having to open doors for himself as they walked up to the attic. "Why are we coming up here?" he asked.

Komaeda only smiled at him. When they arrived up there the scent of dust and old clothing hit Makoto's nose. The attic didn't look much different from when they last came here and Makoto didn't remember seeing any Halloween costumes specifically, but then again he hadn't looked everywhere in here. Komaeda walked over to one of the old wardrobes and opened it up. "One of my friends from back then was Pagan, and he was very interested in Halloween and the spiritual meaning behind it. So he always threw the best Halloween parties of his time."

He pulled out a few sets of outfits and handed them to Makoto. "Here, try some of these on." he practically demanded.

"Was this Pagan friend also a spirit medium?" he asked.

Komaeda shrugged. "I mean, yes, but he didn't have the ability to see human spirits, only animal spirits, for some reason... but that's not the point. We need to get you in these outfits and getting you ready for Halloween so chop-chop."

Makoto didn't really have any room to argue. He went behind one of those old things that people used to change behind (he didn't know what they were called) and changed into the first outfit, a dark red coat with a black vest and a white shirt with gold buttons and black pants. He supposed it was some kind of pirate costume. He stepped out and Komaeda cocked his head, regarding him.

"Nah, that doesn't suit you. Try the next one." he eventually said.

Well, looks like he had a tough critic.

The next outfit had a lot fewer layers. All-black suit with a starry pattern on the inside and a dark purple cape, Komaeda had also included a victorian-style witches' hat along with it, so he fitted it to his head and stepped out.

Komaeda chewed on the inside of his cheek when he saw him. "We're getting there, but I don't think this one entirely suits you either. Can you try on the last one?"

Makoto nodded once and disappeared behind the changer.

The last outfit certainly felt the nicest. A plain white shirt with a green vest over it, and from it dangled various small potion bottles and tiny bags that probably were filled with... I don't know, magic? Yeah, magic. It also came with tan pants and dark green leather boots that were surprisingly comfortable for being 100 years old.

He stepped out and Komaeda had to take a second to take him in, face morphing into an expression of awe. "Oh... Oh, that's perfect." he breathed.

Makoto felt his face heat up as he smiled. Komaeda came over and held his face in his hands. "I bet if we added a bit of makeup it would look even more adorable, and little elf ears! I can get some for you! Also maybe if we just..."

He reached up and ruffled Makoto's hair a bit, leaving it even messier than it had been. The grin on Komaeda's face was absolutely incredible. "Beautiful! Yes, I think we've found your costume!"

Makoto smiled and pulled Komaeda into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

Komaeda let out a breathy laugh. "You certainly like hugging me, Naegi."

Makoto looked up at him. "I just thought... that you would want to hug someone after such a long time not hugging anyone. But if it's uncomfortable then I-"

Komaeda picked him up, making Makoto yelp at first. "I wasn't complaining about it..." Komaeda muttered. "I'm just surprised you want to hug someone as vile as me."

"You're not vile, Komaeda. You're an incredibly nice person, you realize that, right?"

Nothing in response. Makoto sighed and hugged Komaeda back, just wanting to be as close as possible to his ghost friend.

Friend. That word felt heavy on Makoto's shoulders. Komaeda was just that, a friend. He couldn't be anything else than that. He had to leave eventually, pass on properly, but was Makoto going to be able to handle that?

He felt himself unconsciously tighten his grip on Komaeda, burying his face into his shoulder. More than anything, he wanted Komaeda to be alive again, to be _human_. He didn't know why he had all these selfish thoughts, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking them. He wanted to introduce Komaeda to the others, wanted to hug him without double-checking to make sure he was still able to, he wanted... he wanted...

He wanted Komaeda.

And that revelation was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey
> 
> short chapter and I'm sorry. Things will pick up soon I promise.


	8. And When I Miss You'll Come And Kiss Me With A Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally very scared to post this because... there's a lot of drama that goes down here but then I was just like... fuck it.
> 
> This has NaeOuma content so just be warned, Komaegi will come back here soon, promise.

The party was tonight, and Makoto was coughing on glitter.

"Hold still, okay?" Komaeda said, holding Makoto's chin in his hand.

"Is this supposed to give me Peter Pan vibes? Because I'm not feeling very magical."

Komaeda hushed him and fluttered the brush across Makoto's nose. "Okay, I think you're good now."

Makoto huffed a "finally" and stood up to look in the mirror. Komaeda actually did do a fantastic job, and Makoto thought he looked pretty adorable. He smiled to himself, spinning around. "I love it!" he exclaimed. "Thank you!"

He hugged Komaeda quickly, practically hopping on the balls of his feet. "You sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"

Komaeda let out a breathy laugh. "Yes, I'll be fine, Makoto. Go have fun."

"Okay... thanks again!" he called as he practically ran out the door, taking the steps two at a time. When he got down he saw Mondo and Ishimaru setting up things in the kitchen while Leon was carrying Chihiro on his shoulders so they could set up some of the decorations. The main rooms had all been pretty much cleared out, and the island in the kitchen was covered in all sorts of Halloween snacks and other junk.

"Ah, Naegi! There you are!" Ishimaru called him over. "You look great, how are you doing?!"

Ishimaru himself was dressed in what looked like an official military uniform, while Mondo looked like someone from the movie 'Grease', especially since his hair was down and everything, all dressed in a black leather jacket and fingerless gloves.

Chihiro had a pretty cool looking costume, which their sweater having an iPad or something inserted into it which displayed a picture of their face, occasionally blipping to reveal a more gory version of that same picture. Leon was lazy and was just dressed in his baseball gear, hat and everything. Hagakure and Togami were nowhere to be seen.

"People should start arriving in an hour or so, the sun is just now started to set," Leon explained, letting Chihiro down from his shoulders. 

Chihiro hopped over to where the food was and shoved a handful of popcorn into their mouth. Leon leaned on the table. "We got any booze?" he asked.

"I bought a variety of alcohol, and I encouraged others to do the same as well! Although I am worried about us having to clean up after this..." Ishimaru sighed at that last notion. "I just hope it doesn't get too rowdy."

Makoto laughed, if this was going to be anything like what Komaru thought it was going to be, they would need to do some serious cleaning tomorrow.

Mondo put his hand on Ishimaru's shoulder. "Dude, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. You got the music, right?"

"Yes! I will start playing that once more people start to arrive!"

That didn't take very long. Within the next hour, the house was already pretty filled up with all kinds of people. Makoto wasn't very used to parties like this, so mostly he kept to himself. He actually found some cool people in the corner that were smoking cigarettes, but for the most part, they were chill and didn't pressure Makoto to join them in smoking.

Most of the lights other than artificial ones were off, music was loud and blaring, and the scent of makeup and body odour was strong. It was making Makoto's head swim and he hadn't even had a single drink.

"Makoto?" a familiar voice called from behind him.

Makoto turned around and looked up. Sure enough, Kokichi was standing there. He looked adorable as ever, a black and white striped shirt hanging loose on him, looking like it was cut in half to expose his midriff, pants to match, and a pair of handcuffs dangling from his left wrist.

"Kokichi, hi!" Makoto exclaimed, standing up and wrapping his friend in a hug. 

Kokichi hugged him back, lifting one leg up in the air as he did so. "Hey! I didn't think you would be here tonight! You look so cute!" Kokichi commented, booping Makoto on the nose.

"Haha, thanks. You look great too." Makoto replied.

Kokichi hadn't let go of him entirely yet, and Makoto wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable or if he was just so used to him clinging to him that he didn't care. But then Kokichi was leading him into the kitchen and presenting him with a cup. "It's not drugged, I promise," he said with a smile.

Makoto wasn't sure if he believed him. He sniffed it. It just smelled like strong cherry syrup. "Is there alcohol in here?" he asked.

Kokichi shrugged and took a sip of his, a purple liquid that Makoto was 99% sure had vodka in it. "Maybe, I dunno, you tell me."

Dodging the question, Makoto wasn't sure if he trusted it, but hey, why not? He was over the legal age and he had never had alcohol before, so might as well give it a shot. He took a sip and all he could taste was sugary goodness.

Within thirty minutes he was drunk. His memory up until then was really hazy, but at the moment, he was attached to Kokichi on the dance floor, the other mumbling a string of meaningless words into his ear. There were others around him but Makoto could care less about them, he had a pretty boy in his arms... but it's not like he could compare to Komaeda...

Makoto let up a hiccup, which morphed into a laugh. He felt warm and tingly, and Kokichi's grip on him wasn't really helping.

"Hey~. Makoto baby~."

Makoto burped. "Uh oh... I know that tone of voice." he joked. "Am I about to get laid?"

Kokichi laughed and turned to face him, that expression that was all too familiar to Makoto crossing his face. "You wanna?"

The next minute Makoto was slamming Kokichi against the door of the bathroom and kissing him harshly, hands going down and grabbing at his ass and lifting him up, Kokichi's legs wrapping around his waist. This wasn't any different from when they were teenagers, young dumb and inexperienced, but for Makoto, all he felt was the friction and it was way too intoxicating.

And that's coming from a drunk person.

Kokichi let out a loud moan when Makoto jerked his hips up against him, moving to suck at his neck and collarbones. The two fell into a familiar rhythm of grinding against each other, and it felt like heaven. And Kokichi's talkative nature wasn't letting up at all.

"Oh... ah fuck, Makoto... feels too good... mhhmmm... want you inside me again... please baby..."

Makoto was drunk, he knew that much, and this was probably a really bad decision on his part, however, Kokichi's demands got a lot more insistent and harder to ignore.

"C'mon, baby. I want your dick in my mouth, want you to come all over my face. Want you to absolutely ruin me. Makoto _please_ -"

That's when it happened. Kokichi threw his head back against the wall and a sickening crack resulted, causing Kokichi to cry out in pain, which immediately sobered Makoto up and he detached from Kokichi's neck. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" he asked, setting Kokichi down on the toilet as the other rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow ow ow ow... oh god that hurt..." Kokichi whimpered. "I'm okay... I'm okay..."

Makoto ran his fingers through his hair. "I am so so sorry, do you want me to go get you-"

"Makoto." Kokichi stopped him. "Listen, it's fine. I ruined the mood."

Silence. Kokichi let out a little laugh. "I'm sorry..." he muttered. "I'm having a hard time with this, aren't I?"

Makoto's head hurt. "What?" he asked.

Kokichi leaned back and swung his legs out. "I have attachment issues, remember? Taking advantage of you like that wasn't fair. I should probably go now."

"What are you-?"

Kokichi silenced him one more time, reached up and grabbing him by the collar and kissing him softly. Makoto sighed and closed his eyes, but was too tired to return it. Kokichi released him with a smile. "I'll be going now. I'll see you in the morning..."

He opened the door and stepped out with a little wave.

Makoto's head hurt like a bitch, and he really needed some sleep. He couldn't keep this up the rest of the night.

So he walked up the stairs on wobbly legs and knocked on the door to his room. He heard a familiar click and swung the door open, absolutely wasted.

"Welcome back," Komaeda said, sitting at the foot on the bed, knees pulled up to his chest.

Was he... crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never let Makoto get drunk, he's horny.


	9. Having Sex With A Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOINKING TIME

Komaeda had planned to stay in, nothing serious, not even going to leave the house.

But then he got bored and curious. So he walked through the door of Makoto's room and entered the hallway. Already there were couples making out in the hallways, people holding drinks, artificial lights that would've strained Komaeda's eyes if he were human, and loud music blasting from downstairs.

Komaeda slid down the stairs as normal, maybe he could find Makoto and chat with him for a bit, maybe convince him to come upstairs and cuddle? He hadn't ever cuddled with someone before. Would Makoto allow it?

That fantasy was immediately crushed by the sight on the dance floor.

Makoto had told him they weren't going to get back together, but there he was, holding onto Kokichi like he was his entire world.

Komaeda felt his heart shatter all the way from where ever it was. People walked through him and he barely noticed. He was too transfixed on the two. He was filled with so many emotions he didn't know what was going on. Regret, guilt, and of course, the most upfront one... _jealousy._

Makoto wasn't his, but at that moment all he could think was that Kokichi _stole_ him from Komaeda, and that was enough to make him insanely angry.

He knew plenty of stories from ghosts that caused chaos in a blind, jealous rage, but for some reason, all caution was completely thrown out the window when Kokichi grabbed Makoto's wrist and led him into the nearest bathroom.

 _Oh hell no_.

Komaeda followed them, pressed an ear to the door and cringing at what he heard. 

"A-Ah... Makoto..."

Komaeda clenched his fists. He almost didn't want to look. Maybe Makoto would see him and stop. He _hoped_ Makoto would see him.

He stuck his head through the door just enough to peek in. 

Kokichi had his legs wrapped around Makoto's waist, and the other was dry humping into him, lips attached to his neck. Komaeda tasted bile, which should've been impossible but he was emotional okay?!

But regardless that the sight disgusted Komaeda, he couldn't pull himself to look away.

Kokichi started talking to Makoto, started talking like he owned him, like he could do whatever the hell he wanted with him. Komaeda could stand it anymore. He repositioned himself and grabbed through the door onto Kokichi's hair, slamming his head against the bathroom door. Kokichi cried out and immediately Komaeda felt the regret flooding in. He stuck his head in once again, carefully not to get caught, and saw Makoto tenderly assisting Kokichi, as though he really stilled cared about him

~~He probably did~~

Then Kokichi kissed Makoto and Komaeda couldn't watch anymore. He ran out and back up the stair and into the room, wanting to die a second time. This hurt... so much... and he knew exactly why. He really wanted all of Makoto, all of his everything, but he couldn't have it. He should've seen this coming.

He barely even noticed when the tears started falling.

Eventually, Makoto knocked and Komaeda waved his hand to unlock the door. He stumbled in, clearly drunk, and looked over at Komaeda.

"Kooooomaeda?" Makoto slurred. "Why you crying?"

Komaeda wiped his tears on his sleeve. "I'm not... you're drunk and probably tried. C'mon, I'll help you get ready for bed," he said as he stood up.

He couldn't even bring himself to look at Makoto without his gaze dropping down to his kissed-red lips. Makoto squinted at him, then promptly fell over. Komaeda was there in a second to hold him up. "Okay, come on..." he whispered, carrying Makoto over to the bed and sitting him down on the edge. "Let's get these off..."

Komaeda carefully knelt down and started taking Makoto's boots off and putting them neatly to the side. The other didn't complain. When he was done Komaeda stood up again and saw that Makoto was staring at him. "Do you need something?" Komaeda asked.

Makoto reached out his arms, a silent request for a hug. Komaeda sighed and fell into Makoto's arms, burying his face into his neck. He wanted this, wanted so much more than this... and Makoto had no idea of it. He hated himself for not being brave enough to admit it.

Then Makoto's hands went under Komaeda's hoodie and shirt, going up his back, tracing over the curve of where his spine should be.

 _What_?

Makoto hummed softly. "You're so pretty... you know that, right Komaeda?"

Komaeda wasn't sure how to respond to that. Makoto let out a little laugh as his fingers went south and traced Komaeda's sides and waist. "I wanna touch you all over... I'm the only one that can..." Makoto continued to sprout nonsense.

Of course, this all made Komaeda's head swim, and he was sure if he was human his heart would be pounding in his chest. "You... want to touch me, Naegi?" he asked.

"Mhmm..." Makoto replied.

"But I thought... you loved... Ouma..." Komaeda spoke, voice breaking on every other word.

Makoto shook his head. "I love _you_..." he basically breathed.

Komaeda snapped. He didn't exactly remember how or when, but he was on top of Makoto on the bed, hands intertwined with his, lips millimetres apart. Makoto giggled and reached up, touching Komaeda's face carefully. He was drunk, didn't realize what he was saying. Komaeda pressed his forehead against his. "Makoto... please... I love you so much... please don't lie to me..."

He felt like crying again. Makoto hummed and surprised Komaeda with a gentle kiss on the lips. It sent sensations wracking through his body that Komaeda had never felt before. Having Makoto mould his mouth against his in such a way was much too sweet for someone as awful as him to indulge in. But regardless... he closed his eyes and kissed him back. 

Makoto wrapped his arms around Komaeda's neck and pulled him closer so the ghost was practically laying down on top of him. Komaeda let it happen. Wherever this was going, Komaeda was going to let it happen.

"Wanna touch you..." Makoto mumbled. "Komaeda... can I?"

Komaeda smiled, giving Makoto one more peck on the lips, sitting up so he was straddling Makoto's waist. "You may... although I do have one condition."

He shed his jacket, the item of clothing falling off from his shoulders. It wasn't what he died in, but he had changed his appearance before to fit the time, it was just an automatic thing, and he felt the most comfortable in something that covered him almost entirely. He folded it and set it over the bed, crossing his arms and lifting his shirt over his head, he didn't have to do this, but watching Makoto under him watch him with hungry eyes, a slightly parted mouth, and entire expression filled with want, it was turning Komaeda on in a way he hadn't felt in 100 years.

"Call me by my first name, and I want you to hear me scream yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I LIED NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR


	10. Cause (He) Knows I'm Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"N... Nagito?" Makoto spoke softly, testing the name. "Oh... that feels perfect."

Komaeda smiled softly, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his pants. "And it sounds perfect just hearing you say it, Makoto baby," he replied.

Makoto whined softly, still watching Komaeda as he tugged off his pants and underwear, completely exposed to him now. "Do I get to touch you now?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. Touch me however you like."

Makoto sat up at that and reached out to simply hold Komaeda against him, feeling every part of his back, making Komaeda shudder. "Your skin is so soft..." Makoto mumbled. "So pretty..."

Komaeda felt Makoto's lips ghost over his neck, puffing gentle breaths onto his skin. Komaeda swallowed hard, fingers reaching up and sinking into Makoto's hair, whining softly when the other finally started peppering kisses along his neck and jaw, one hand going south and rubbing circles in the small of his back while the other carefully went up and down his thigh. Calculated touches that were driving Komaeda insane. 

"Do... Do you want me to make you feel good, Makoto? Is that what you want? B-Because I can do that! I can do whatever you like me too!" Komaeda almost shouted.

The kissing along his neck stopped and Komaeda whined in protest. Makoto pulled back, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide. He bumped his forehead against Komaeda's. "Are you gonna feel good too?"

Considerate as always. Komaeda let out a breathy laugh. "Making you feel good is going to satisfy me if there's any way I can," he spoke softly.

He laid Makoto back down on the bed and moved to shimmy his pants off, finally exposing what Komaeda had been craving all night. Makoto hissed from the air hitting him, but Komaeda was planning to warm him up enough here soon. He only hoped Makoto's spirit medium powers were enough to let Komaeda get him off. He gently traced the side Makoto's dick with his fingers. He hadn't done anything like this in a while, only hoped he could remember now.

Komaeda took Makoto into his hands, revelling in how he reacted to the touch. "Mhm... Nagito... hands... cold..."

"I'll warm you up soon, baby, I promise," Komaeda spoke, kissing the head.

Makoto hissed and tensed up. Komaeda winced, he had to hurry this up before Makoto sobered up and realized this was a bad idea. He took Makoto into his mouth, the man under him groaning out when he felt Komaeda's tongue. Komaeda carefully took his time at the tip before taking more into his mouth, getting immensely turned on from Makoto's sporadic breathing and soft moans. Once he felt it touch the back of his throat he swallowed and Makoto threw his head back, grabbing onto Komaeda's hair and being rewarded with a pleased hum.

Komaeda was entirely focused on arousing Makoto, making him fall in love with him, that's all he wanted. He didn't care if he never found his heart if the universe just granted him this. He closed his eyes and continued to work his mouth around Makoto's dick, listening closely to every pleasured sound falling past Makoto's lips.

"Ah, N-Nagito... I-I'm gonna... AHH!"

Makoto's orgasm took them both by surprise. Komaeda could've sworn he tasted it, even though it completely fell through him and onto Makoto's shaking thighs. The other was panting, eyes screwed shut, beads of sweat falling from his face onto his neck, already smudged glitter getting all over the pillow.

Komaeda propped himself up on his elbows, just staring at Makoto for a moment. He wondered if his mouth could top Kokichi's, he wondered if Kokichi had even bothered to give Makoto a blow job. He sat up, straddling Makoto again and slicking his fingers up with Makoto's come, pushing downwards into his ass. He wanted nothing more than to be completely filled up with Makoto, even if he couldn't hold his seed.

He reached down and grabbed onto Makoto's cock, the other nearly screaming from overstimulation. "Nagito... please it's too much..." he spoke softly, opening his eyes, tearing up from the pleasure.

Komaeda smiled at him. "Please Makoto baby? Just a little more for me, okay? I just want to make you feel good... I want to feel you."

If Makoto really wanted to stop, Komaeda would stop. He never wanted to put Makoto in a position where he felt as though Komaeda was using sex against him. Makoto swallowed and panted heavily. "O-Okay... okay..." he breathed.

"Thank you, darling..." Komaeda breathed, fingers grazing against his prostate.

It took concentration, to finger himself and jack Makoto off enough to get him hard enough to penetrate, but eventually, Komaeda was sure he was ready. "Ready?" he asked.

Makoto nodded once and Komaeda lowered himself down onto Makoto's cock, nearly crying out once he was all the way sheathed. No, this was all for him. Kokichi couldn't have him anymore, Komaeda was the only one that got to see Makoto's beautiful expression, the only one that got to feel his fingers press into his hips, the only one that got to hear those delicious noises coming out of his mouth.

Komaeda started moving, rolling his hips, making Makoto cry out. It felt so good, like Makoto's dick was only supposed to fit inside of him. Komaeda let out a quiet moan and his rocking got more insistent, desperate for the friction he craved so much.

Makoto tilted his hips up at the same time Komaeda rocked down and that unlocked a whole new aspect of the sex. Komaeda felt his eyes cross, drool falling out of his mouth. With this, he could feel Makoto brush his prostate, and he wanted to slam himself down so he could hit that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over and over again.

"M-Makoto!" Komaeda yelled, shoulders tensing. He sure as hell hoped no one could hear Makoto, he was pretty sure he locked the door, but for the most part all they would hear would be Makoto, maybe think he was jacking off.

But Komaeda knew... _he_ was the one making Makoto an absolute mess. Makoto bit his lip, nails scratching Komaeda's hips, leaving no marks but Komaeda wished they did.

His bouncing got more insistent until Makoto was humping up into him like an animal in heat, both timing their movements so maximize the pleasure. Komaeda was certain no one else could ever touch him, Makoto was the only one who could ever make him feel this way.

It only got faster from there. Komaeda knew he was physically unable to release, but still he edged on Makoto until the very last second, actually yelling out and screaming, knowing no one else could hear him. Makoto only let out pants and quiet moans. That was fine. As long as Komaeda was still making him feel good, he was satisfied with being ignored.

"Y-You're so good, Makoto..." he yelped, prostate being targeted with every thrust down. "I-I've never wanted anybody else as much as I w-wanted you... nobody else but you... I-I hate the way you look at that s-slut Kokichi... you're mine... only mine... please promise me that... M-Makoto..."

Makoto still wasn't conversing with him. Komaeda swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before adjusting his position to continue riding Makoto into the mattress.

Once again, Komaeda was surprised when Makoto came suddenly inside of him, the smaller let out a loud gasp and shuddering when he was all emptied out. Komaeda felt it, even though the liquid didn't remain inside of him and fell onto the sheets it didn't matter. Makoto had finally claimed him.

Komaeda chuckled to himself, carefully pulling out and falling on the mattress beside Makoto, the other completely passed out. Had he fallen asleep during them having sex? Komaeda wasn't sure how he liked that idea, having fucked an unconscious body like that. But given that Makoto had been inside a dead person was he now considered a necrophile? Whatever, they'd hash out the details some other time.

Komaeda snapped his fingers and the sheets changed, Makoto was cleaned up and in soft grey pyjamas, all traces of glitter gone from his face. Komaeda slipped back on his clothes and climbed in the blankets next to Makoto, getting as close as he could before Makoto unconsciously reached out and hugged onto him, cuddling against him.

Komaeda didn't actually mind all that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are going to boink MANY MANY more times
> 
> Last time I counted I have like two more intense sex scenes but that might change.
> 
> Not rated E because of plot and it isn't just constant sex all the time.


	11. (He's) A Freak In The Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... my outline says we will go from 0-100, up and down in, like, a cycle but I wouldn't worry too much about it.

Makoto woke up groggy and _extremely_ horny, _and_ he had a headache. Fantastic.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to remember last night, but his memories were only coming in bits and pieces. He remembered seeing Kokichi and getting drunk, but a lot of the stuff after that was hazy.

Then stuff started properly coming back to him... memories of an all-too-familiar voice screaming his name in pleasure, the feeling of skin against skin, the feelings of soft hair caught between his fingers as Komaeda sucked him off...

Makoto immediately turned a bright shade of red. Oh... oh my God... he had sex with Komaeda.

"Morning, darling." a voice from the closet startled.

Makoto nearly jumped out of the sheets when Komaeda peeked through the closet door with a smile. "How are you?" he asked.

How was he? What was he supposed to answer with? He could play it off like nothing had even happened, but Makoto knew he was a bad liar. He swallowed thickly. "I'm... fine..." he squeaked out. 

Komaeda walked through the door and sat on the bed. Makoto pulled his blanket up to his chest like a damsel that had been caught in the middle of changing, except he was fully clothed in pyjamas. Komaeda tilted his head back to look at him. "Are you sure? You don't have a hangover, do you?" he asked, reaching out to brush Makoto's bangs out of the way.

Makoto wanted to flinch away, but something about Komaeda's fingertips felt so _inviting_ that he just couldn't pull himself to do anything more than close his eyes. "K-Komaeda I-"

"Hey, I thought we were calling each other by our first names now." Komaeda interrupted him.

Makoto flushed even redder and tried to make himself seem as small as possible. He remembered Komaeda's name on his tongue last night, and his name rolling out of Komaeda's lips. He choked back the memory. "R-Right..." he stammered. "N-Nagito then... um... I'm really sorry about last night."

Komaeda cocked his head. "Don't be sorry," he spoke, caressing Makoto's face gently. "It's been a while since I've done anything remotely like that, and you made it all the better."

"But I was drunk and was probably attached to you. I-I..." he trailed off. "I had just... I came back from... I fucked around with Kokichi and that just-"

Komaeda shushed him, pulling his face forward and kissing him gently. Makoto blinked, surprised at the action. But when Komaeda stroked his bottom lip with his tongue Makoto completely melted. He shuffled forward so he could hold Komaeda close to him, letting their lips slot together, mouth falling open when Komaeda's tongue demanded entry, the ghost practically ravaging his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of it, and Makoto was loving it. He let out a soft whine, fingers tangling into soft white locks. Oh God, he wanted to drown in this.

Eventually, though, Komaeda pulled away, tongue going back into his mouth as he did, resting his forehead against Makoto's. "Makoto, you are _mine_ now," he whispered. "And I am yours, you made that plenty apparent last night. I want nobody else but you, and you can't _have_ anyone else but me. Not Kokichi, not anyone, understand?"

Makoto was a little stunned by the forwardness of it all. Komaeda was marking his territory, and the look in his eyes could have come off as terrifying, however...

"That's... all I ever wanted..." he breathed.

Komaeda smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Makoto sighed, eyes fluttering shut. Yeah, he could get used to this.

They didn't have time to get into it though, or even relieve Makoto's horniness because Makoto had to leave for class.

"Why don't you skip and stay here to fuck me?" Komaeda whined as Makoto threw on a black v-neck and a dark green jacket, pulling on black ripped jeans.

Makoto blushed a little and gave Komaeda a look. "We can talk when I get back about... whatever this is..." he replied, shrugging on his backpack. "But for now I need to get to class. I won't be gone for very long, okay?"

Komaeda pouted, so Makoto came over and kissed that pout right off of him before running out. "I'll see you later tonight, okay?" he shouted. "Bye!"

"Bye..." Komaeda said with a small wave.

Even walking down the stairs was proving to be difficult, because Leon pulled him aside with a glint in his eyes that Makoto already knew he was completely screwed.

"Naegi, hey. You bring any pretty ladies into your room last night? Cause when I went up there with my girl on my arm I heard some _pretty sexual_ sounds coming from your room." Leon teased.

Makoto turned red, Jesus all this blushing was NOT good for him, and backed away. "Of course not!" he defended himself. "You were probably drunk, I didn't bring anybody up to my room!"

Chihiro decided now was a good time to butt in because they stuck their head out from the kitchen with half a pancake in their mouth and spoke. "Yeah but you brought that one purple-haired kid into the bathroom and _definitely_ made out with him in there."

Makoto slapped his hands over his face. "Oh my God, can you not please?" he asked.

Leon chuckled maliciously, dragging Makoto into the kitchen. "Now I'm not here to judge, however, I'm just saying that if you don't use protection you're gonna catch some pretty nasty diseases, trust me."

"Kuwata, I know that, I'm not a virgin." Makoto facepalmed.

Leon gasped as though that was the most outrageous thing he's ever heard. Makoto rolled his eyes. "I've had sex before. That guy I went into the bathroom with, _that_ was my ex and the guy I lost my v-card too."

Chihiro made a little gasp. "Hooking up with your ex? What are you, Kuwata?"

Leon shot them a look. "I don't need your sass, asshole." he snarled

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. "We... didn't go farther than kissing I'm afraid," he mumbled.

Leon and Chihiro shared a look, then Leon turned back to him. "I get it, you got blue balls and went back into your room to jerk off, makes sense." he rubbed his chin. "Although I could've sworn there sounded like another voice in there..."

Makoto shook his head. "No, not that either," he replied. "Sorry to disappoint you, I'm not some horny college student."

Hagakure stumbled into the kitchen, coughing up a storm. "He fucked the ghost," he said with a crude laugh.

Chihiro slapped him on the shoulder. "Cut it out, that's not possible."

"Okay, but what if it _was_." Leon considered. He whipped around to look at Makoto and grab him by the shoulders. "Naegi, was the ghost _hot_?" he asked.

Yes, extremely, every part of him was incredibly attractive and made Makoto want to touch him more than anything. Makoto swallowed. "I... I didn't have sex with the ghost, I don't believe in that kind of stuff..."

None of his roommates believed him, and they eyed him suspiciously as he made his way out to campus. Jesus, could this day get any weirder?

Apparently, yes.

He shared one class with Kokichi, not like the other showed up very often, but today, before Makoto walked in he, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side. "Missed me, sunshine?" he giggled.

Makoto sighed. "Kokichi, listen, I'm really not in the mood-"

"Well too bad!" Kokichi interrupted him. "I need to tell you something!"

"Is it important?"

"Yes!"

"Are you lying?"

"No!"

"Are you lying about that?"

"Why do you not trust me?"

Makoto gave him a look. Kokichi pouted and crossed his arms. "Listen, I wanted to mention this to you last night, but when I banged my head against the door... that wasn't me losing control exactly." he started, folding his hands behind his back. "What I felt was fingers grabbing on my hair yanking me back, and the only way for someone's hand to pass through a door is if they were a ghost."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think Komaeda knew very well what we were doing and decided to hurt me to kill the mood."

"Why would he do that?"

Kokichi shrugged. "I dunno, you tell me."

Then it dawned on him. " _Makoto you are_ mine _now."_ "... _you can't_ have _anyone else but me. Not Kokichi, not anyone..."_ Komaeda was being possessive towards him, but why? Because he wanted to have sex with him? No, Komaeda wasn't that shallow. Did... did he actually really like him? But why hurt Kokichi to get to Makoto? That was really unnecessary. 

Kokichi knit his brows together. "Hey, you know that I'm here, right?" he asked. "And I'm just looking out for you... I still really like you, y'know."

Makoto didn't know how to react to that, he couldn't even make eye contact with Kokichi. "I can't..." he whispered.

Silence. Kokichi hummed. "Thought so," he replied, then walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is hard to read sometimes.
> 
> Also if you don't like NaeOuma then get the fuck out this fic is not for you. It's not specifically a NaeOuma fic however Kokichi is going to be the main source of conflict here. Sorry not sorry my dudes.


	12. Play It Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm gonna change the rating.

Makoto wasn't really sure at this point what he wanted to do. For the most part he kind of wanted to avoid Komaeda, however, that was becoming increasingly more difficult as the ghost was incredibly clingy, which Makoto didn't mind all that much but...

If what Kokichi said was true, and there was a 99% chance he wasn't but there was still a slight chance, then what would become of them and their relationship? He was scared, and he wasn't entirely sure where he wanted to go forward with this.

Well, they had already had sex, and Makoto didn't count it as _technically_ breaking his promise to Komaru because Komaeda wasn't a living person. But having sex doesn't chain him to a person, and he was kind of terrified that if he tried to leave Komaeda would just keep him here forever.

And then there was the matter of his heart. Makoto was basically keeping it hostage so of course, he felt like he owed Komaeda, maybe they could keep this up just until he graduates, but then Komaeda might seriously hurt anyone who evens looks at him. Makoto is a loyal guy, even when he was dating Kokichi he never once flirted with or got with other people. Komaeda wasn't aware of that.

All of these conflicting emotions made it really hard for him to sleep.

Makoto sat up in his bed, looking over at Komaeda, passed out under the covers. He didn't mind if the ghost slept in his bed, it was big enough for both of them, Makoto wasn't sure how much sleep Komaeda needed but he passed out immediately every night with him.

He crept out of the covers and gently tiptoed towards the door. It was the middle of the night, around 2 am, Makoto could only hope no one else would wake up. He didn't have classes tomorrow and he couldn't sleep, his solution? Mac and Cheese and chocolate milk. 

It took a second to find all of the stuff but they did have the ingredients for what he needed. While he was waiting for the water to boil he leaned against the counter, looking up at the ceiling. He wished this whole situation wasn't so complicated, if Komaeda was human, he wouldn't be worrying about this, but there just isn't a way to bring the dead back to life.

The water almost boiled over but Makoto caught it in time and started cooking again. About halfway through he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. At first, he tensed but then relaxed, remembering it was probably Komaeda.

"Baby, it's like the middle of the night, what are you doing up?" Komaeda asked, placing his chin over Makoto's shoulder.

"I can't sleep..." Makoto mumbled, moving to strain the mac and cheese.

Komaeda hummed and continued to hug onto Makoto until he sat down.

"Darling... maybe after this we could do something fun?" Komaeda asked, raking his fingers through Makoto's hair. "If you can't sleep then maybe there's no point in trying to."

Makoto took a deep breath. "I want to talk to you, actually." he started. "I... Nagito, why were you crying on Halloween?"

Komaeda stopped the movement of his hands. He blinked. "That's not important..." he trailed off.

"Nagito." Makoto looked up. "Does it have something to do with me?"

Komaeda didn't say a word. Makoto stood up. "Nagito, I'm not going to leave you," he said. "I just want to understand."

"Everyone leaves at some point, either by their own two feet or death," Komaeda spoke under his breath. "Makoto, all I want is you. That's all I need, please you don't need to ask any questions."

"Did you hurt Kokichi?"

Silence. Komaeda wouldn't make eye contact with Makoto. "Hurt him? Makoto where did you get that idea from?"

"Kokichi came to me and told me what happened. Why would you do something like that?"

Komaeda clenched his teeth and hugged himself. "Any excuse I give you won't take as a valid point. The truth was I was upset because I love you and I wanted you more than anything. Call me a possessive bastard, it's exactly what I am. Kokichi crossed the line by getting you drunk when you two weren't even together. Clearly, he took advantage of you, but I can speak for that since I did the same thing. I'm so stupid!"

He started laughing, that laugh that meant he was slowly descending into madness. "I'm sorry, I'm needy and clingy and I want you all to myself. You get to interact with others while I only get to interact with a few people, and even then most of them don't even let me touch them. I'm pathetic..."

Before Komaeda could launch himself into another self-degrading rant Makoto reached up and kissed him gently. "Nagito, what's done is done, there is no changing that. But please, don't get jealous of other people. I've talked with Kokichi and we're not going to do anything like that again okay?"

Komaeda looked like he wanted to cry. "Promise?"

"I promise I am not going to leave you."

Komaeda practically picked him up and spun him around. "Ahhh, I love you so much!" he exclaimed.

Makoto laughed, but then covered his mouth, remembering that he was in a house with other people. Komaeda put him down and kissed him on the forehead. "I know we're going a little fast here, but I do love you a lot," Komaeda said. "And I don't care about the complexities."

"Well, you probably should, although we can forget that for tonight," Makoto replied.

He smiled and stood on his toes to kiss Komaeda again. "Now, give me some ideas of _fun_ , I still can't sleep."

Komaeda giggled and picked Makoto up again, carrying him over and setting him on the counter so he was eye-level. "Well, you could start with kissing me until I suffocate."

"But you're already dead."

"Exactly."

"Damn okay then."

Makoto wrapped his arms around Komaeda's neck and kissed him properly, tongue already entering his mouth. Komaeda slid his hands down Makoto's sides and rested them on his thighs. Makoto let out a soft moan at the cold touch, which only edged Komaeda on more. He lifted one of Makoto's legs up, locking it around his waist and grinding forward. Makoto gasped loudly and pulled his mouth off of Komaeda's, throwing his head back with a gentle groan. Komaeda preceded to plant kisses along his neck. "You're so warm... Makoto..." he breathed. "God... I want you..."

"You're gonna have to be more specific, Nagito." Makoto teased.

Komaeda sighed, hands splaying out on Makoto's back as he tipped him backwards to get back access to his neck, leaving invisible marks all over him. "I want you to bend me over the counter, fuck me senseless, edge me on until I collapse," he mumbled, the dirty talk definitely turning Makoto on. "I want to be left screaming because of you, no one else gets to hear it but you. Grab my hair, choke me, fucking do _something_." he panted.

Makoto let out a loud moan this time, Komaeda's grinding starting to pick up, providing friction to his already semi hard-on. "N-Nagito!"

"Makoto... please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a whole chapter for the smut I'm sorry :p


	13. I'm Sleeping With A-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for listening to a Corpse stream while writing this.
> 
> I also, for the life of me, have such a hard time writing smut and idk why??? Just take, take...

"Mmph."

Komaeda made a sound when Makoto folded him in half over the counter. "You sure you don't want to wait until we get back to the bed?" Makoto whispered, breath ghosting over Komaeda's back.

"They can't fucking hear me, and as long as you're quiet we can start here and go up to the bed if we feel like it." Komaeda panted, holding onto the edge of the counter. His clothes were already off and Makoto was pressed up against him, the warmth rolling off his body making Komaeda a good kind of dizzy. 

Makoto hummed, holding onto Komaeda's hips, rubbing his fingers against his hole. "You do this before coming down here?" he asked, pressing his fingers in and curling them.

Komaeda gasped, which then morphed into a whimper. He shook his head. "N-No..." he admitted. "That's a little ghost magic for your convenience," he added, already grinding down on Makoto's fingers. "You could put it in right now, save some energy." 

Makoto pouted. He leaned in close and practically moaned the words into Komaeda's ear. "But then I wouldn't get the pleasure of watching you writhe underneath me."

He bit down on Komaeda's ear and pulled, grabbing at his incredibly tight pants and shoving them off. Komaeda threw his head back when Makoto lifted his hips up. "Close your legs." he basically demanded. "Please..."

Komaeda obeyed, he knew anytime they were going have sex it wasn't for his pleasure, and he was fine with that. As long as Makoto was satisfied and would stay with him Komaeda was willing to do anything for him.

He nearly shouted when Makoto shoved his erection between his thighs, rubbing up against under his own. "Ah, fuck..." Komaeda let out a low sound in the back of his throat. "M-Makoto..."

"Keep 'em closed." Makoto nearly growled. He still hadn't removed his fingers.

Makoto started moving his hips, rubbing his cock through Komaeda's thighs, the friction new and weird to Komaeda but it felt unbelievably good. His hands slipped and he nearly fell but Makoto kept him upright. "Don't start falling for me now." Makoto snickered.

Komaeda laughed, which then choked out into a strangled moan when Makoto pulled his cock all the way out from his thighs. "I'm going in now, okay?" he asked.

"God, fuck, yes just _do it_... please, Makoto!"

Komaeda screamed when Makoto finally pushed his dick in through his entrance. Makoto grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so he was almost standing. "Do you want me to degrade you? Do you want me to be mean to you?" Makoto asked, tone purely innocent.

"Can you?" Komaeda asked, pleading.

Makoto bit his lip. "I'm... sorry if I'm not really good at this..." he mumbled. "Kokichi-"

Komaeda let go of the counter and they fell backwards. Makoto yelped and hit his elbows on the ground. Komaeda had changed positions and was straddling Makoto now, his dick still buried in his ass. "Don't fucking talk about that whore while I'm having sex with you," he growled. "Now talk to me."

Makoto held up a hand, signalling he needed a second. Komaeda didn't dare move. Makoto looked down at his elbows, scratched up and sleeve soaked with blood. "Ah... shit..." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Makoto."

"You want me to talk to you?"

Komaeda nodded. Makoto sat up, shuffling backwards so he was sitting against the fridge. He reached up and gently caressed Komaeda's face. "You're such a little slut, my little slut. Hopping on my dick like that, like a bitch in heat. That's all you are, aren't you?"

Stunned silence, then Komaeda laughed, grinding down and making Makoto hiss. "Where'd you learn that?" he asked.

"Like I said, Kokichi used to talk a lot when we..." he swallowed. "I'm just repeating what he said to me."

Komaeda raised an eyebrow, leaning back and lifting himself up once before slamming down. Makoto hit his head against the fridge, biting his lip. "Does that turn you on?" Komaeda asked.

Makoto shook his head. "I kinda prefer... nicer kind of talk like that. If that makes sense."

"More sensual, right?"

"Yeah."

Komaeda smiled, carefully manoeuvring himself to maximize pleasure for Makoto. "You feel so wonderful inside of me." he started. "You're so pretty, you know that, right? I'm so in love with you."

Makoto let out a breathy moan. Komaeda giggled. "M-Makoto..." he breathed, still rocking back and forth. "I-I've never wanted anyone else. You're the only one... who gets to touch me like this..."

Makoto's breath hitched at the edging, Komaeda smiled. He liked riding Makoto, but he wanted to get absolutely ruined by his love as well. 

However... the universe had other plans for them.

"Naegi?"

Both of them completely froze as they heard footsteps down the stairs and someone turning on the lights. Luckily from their position behind the counter and against the fridge, they couldn't be seen by whoever was at the stairs, but if they came around it would be a very awkward situation for Makoto.

Chihiro rubbed their eyes, taking a step forward. Makoto put his hand on the counter and lifted himself up so he could look over the counter. "Hey, Fujisaki!" he said.

"What are you doing up this late? I heard noises." Chihiro asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I fell and bruised my elbows while making food. I couldn't sleep. Sorry I woke up you."

Chihiro squinted. "Who's there with you?" he asked.

Makoto's eyes widened a fraction, before clearing his throat. "Just me," he replied eventually, voice cracking.

"I heard another voice, they were really loud..." Chihiro mumbled.

Makoto's jaw tightened. "Yeah... just me. I'll head to bed here soon, okay? You need your sleep too, right?"

Chihiro obviously was suspicious, it was clear in the way they narrowed their eyes, but they didn't say anything else about it. "Okay, fine. Just... please don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

And with that, Chihiro turned around and went back upstairs. Makoto nearly collapsed back on the ground. He sat down with Komaeda in his lap. "I told you we were gonna get caught." he hissed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think they could hear you." Komaeda apologized. "It's almost like... they could hear me..."

"That's not important. I'm pulling out and we're moving this to the bed."

Komaeda whined but didn't protest any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chirmus
> 
> Happy Christler
> 
> It's Crisis! :D


	14. Sex With A Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is going to pick up next chapter because the introduction of characters from like a while back is going to actually mean something soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes the chapter titles are lyrics shut up
> 
> also, I wrote this at like 10 am which is earlier than I wake up so like... are there even mistakes?
> 
> *rings up beta* gurl? Hellowah?!

Makoto walked down the stairs feeling incredibly tired, constantly rubbing his eyes and yawning. Thank God he didn't have classes today.

He entered the dining room to see Leon, Taka, and Chihiro already awake. All of them looked over at Makoto, all conversation had stopped. Makoto gave them a little wave and the chaos started.

Leon ran towards him and looped an arm around his neck. "Dude! You brought someone over and didn't tell us?! Now Ishimaru's gonna kill ya!" he started.

"What?" Makoto asked. "I didn't-"

"They why did Fujisaki hear another voice from the kitchen last night?!" Taka asked, getting all up in Makoto's face.

Makoto blinked. "I'm sorry?" he asked. "That was just me in there."

Chihiro took a sip from a mug. "No, I was thinking about it last night, there was definitely someone in there with you. I stuck around a little longer and heard you talking to them, but only you came up the stairs."

Makoto blinked. "I-" he tried to explain himself.

"Having unregistered guests is strictly prohibited!" Taka continued to yell. "Naegi I will let you off with a warning this time but-"

Makoto covered his ears. "I didn't bring anyone to the house!" he nearly shouted.

Quiet. Makoto slowly uncovered his ears. Chihiro cleared their throat. "We also, um, found substances on the floor."

Oh fuck.

Quickly Makoto ran a mental memory scan to try and remember if he even came down here, and Komaeda told him he was physically unable to release... so what? "Was it blood?" he asked. "I told you I fell-"

Mondo stomped into the room, wearing pyjamas and slippers, hair down. "Yeah, pretty sure that was ectoplasm." he snickered.

Leon sniggered and leaned in real close. "Don't lie to us, Naegi. We're pretty sure you're getting lucky with the frat ghost."

Makoto immediately turned red and jumped out of Leon's hold. "WHAT THE FUCK-!" he yelled. "What, no, I-I'm not..."

Leon laughed out loud. "Aw, look how flustered you are!" he poked Makoto's cheek. "You totally are!"

"I don't believe in ghosts." Makoto's voice cracked. _Shit._

Chihiro furrowed his brow. "I mean, Togami said it was something similar to ectoplasm, but we aren't sure about that." they set their mug down. "And besides, wouldn't fucking a ghost be... kinda impossible?"

Leon flashed them a grin. "Anything's possible!" he spoke, giving Chihiro a thumbs up. "But anyways, Naegi, is the ghost hot? Is it a girl? Is it a _hot girl_?"

"Will you please just shut up about the ghost thing! I'm not having... s-sex with the fraternity ghost."

Wow, he was such a terrible liar. Did those years with Kokichi mean _nothing_? Makoto swallowed thickly. "Like Fujisaki said, it's not possible for me to even do something like that."

Except it was 100% possible and Makoto had already done it twice. And obviously, his roommates weren't going to believe him.

Leon crossed his arms. "Okay, but seriously, is this ghost hot or not?"

"Those aren't the questions I would be asking."

Makoto looked up to see the man of the hour walk into the room. Togami tightened the black gloves around his hand and glared daggers at Makoto. "You're hiding something about this ghost, aren't you?" he asked. "Whether you can see it or not... you clearly know something."

Silence. Then Mondo let out a low whistle. "Look who decided to finally hang around." he laughed. "How ya been?"

"I have no interest in staying longer than needed." he sneered. "Naegi, tell me what you know."

Makoto blinked, then he felt arms around his neck again. "Don't tell him anything." he felt Komaeda whisper in his ear. "Please just don't..."

"I don't know anything, Togami," Makoto said, standing up straighter.

If Komaeda was worried about it, then it must be bad. Something deep in his gut was telling him that telling Togami anything about what he knew in the ghost world was a bad idea, and if he wanted to keep Komaeda around he needed to keep his mouth shut. Togami narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find out anyway."

Leon groaned loudly. "For Christ's sake, why the hell ya wanna find the ghost so bad? It ain't doing anything bad to us, mostly it's just leaving us alone."

Togami adjusted his glasses, scowling. "The simple _presence_ of it disturbs me, and I want to exterminate it from this house," he spoke. "I will not let it taunt me from afar."

"Superiority complex, much?" Mondo whispered under his breath, making Chihiro giggle.

Togami walked swiftly out of the room and out of the house, and Makoto released the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. Komaeda kissed him on the cheek. "Good boy," he said, reaching out to ruffle Makoto's hair.

Luckily no one saw the little action and Makoto was able to eat breakfast and go back up to his room for a nap in relative peace. The second he laid down on the bed and was ready to pass out Komaeda floated over him with a small smile. "They're onto us," he said.

"I'm aware," Makoto replied. "It'll be fine, we just have to be careful from now on. Which means no sex outside of the bedroom, okay?"

Komaeda gently fell down on top of Makoto and hugged him around the middle. "So does that mean _any_ bedroom or just this one?" he teased.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "If you want it now I'm too tired, sorry Nagito."

Komaeda just shrugged. "Can I at least have a kiss please?"

Makoto hesitated but then nodded. Komaeda leaned forward and gave Makoto a chaste kiss before nuzzling into his chest. "Love you..." he hummed.

Makoto couldn't help but smile. He threaded his fingers into Komaeda's hair and closed his eyes. "Love you too..." he replied before falling unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg omg omg omg ok um-
> 
> I literally had a brain explosion today.
> 
> So... I accidentally left a fic that has my trigger ship in my bookmarks because I was too lazy to remove it AND IT FUCKING UPDATED AFTER 6 MONTHS AND I-
> 
> I'm so scared to open it because I'm afraid I'm gonna start... I dunno, being intensely uncomfortable but I remember it being like INCREDIBLY well written but at the same time... there's a reason it's my trigger ship
> 
> Sorry sorry just wanted to rant because I literally sat there in shock for a solid minute when I went to check my bookmarks haha.


	15. 'Cause (he) Knows I'm Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one with more story. Everyone say hi to Saihara again! :D
> 
> Archive has been being a son of a bitch so far, and we're only three days into 2021. I'm suffering :')

Makoto almost didn't want to go to school, and Komaeda almost convinced him to stay. But he got out of bed anyway and got ready, of course with the ghost clinging to him the entire time.

"Are you gonna come with me today?" Makoto asked.

Komaeda shook his head. "I wanna prepare something for you when you get back. It's almost Christmas... you celebrate Christmas, right?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, I do, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Komaeda giggled and kissed Makoto on the forehead. "Just wait, okay?"

Makoto almost didn't trust him, but he thought it was better not to ask. He went out the door and started walking through the snow. Jesus, almost six inches overnight. Also, it was fucking freezing outside. Many of the students were bundled up in winter clothes, Makoto included.

He arrived at the school building and was hit with a warm blast of air. Thank God. He settled into his classroom and nearly slumped in his seat. The past month had passed in a kind of haze. He was interacting with his roommates, but no one else really. He hadn't even seen Kokichi during that time. Other than school and meals, he mostly spent his time in his room, with Komaeda. The two pretty much fucked like bunnies, and that was exactly the worse thing except there was a new inside joke that he was really fucking the fraternity ghost, and it was embarrassing and hilarious at the same time. Komaeda found it extremely ironic. 

The teacher started talking but Makoto was barely listening. He felt himself almost fall asleep but slapped himself in order to stay awake. One of the drawbacks to being in this kind of relationship with Komaeda was the lack of sleep, he would probably have to say no tonight. Luckily Komaeda wasn't keen on doing anything that made Makoto uncomfortable, hence he would always back off when told to. 

Class ended and Makoto got up, already rubbing his eyes. He made it out to the hallway when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see... Saihara?

"Hey there, Naegi. How are you?" Saihara asked, a warm smile gracing his features.

Makoto blinked, disoriented for a second. "O-Oh... um... I'm good. How are you?" he replied, offering him a half-hearted smile. 

"I'm doing well. If you don't mind, I wanna ask you something really quickly."

"Shoot."

Saihara pulled out a small black notebook and a pen. "Right, have you heard of anything... _supernatural_ happening around the school lately? Specifically around your fraternity?"

 _Shit_.

"Um... no I can't say I have." Makoto coughed. "I don't really believe in that kind of stuff so..."

Saihara nodded. "Then, have you seen Ouma around anywhere?"

"Kokichi? No, I haven't seen him since... um since the day after Halloween I think? Maybe it was the weekday after."

Saihara's expression wavered for just a second when Makoto used Kokichi's first name. "Are you two particularly close?" he asked.

Makoto was too tired for this. He rubbed at his neck absentmindedly. "Um, kinda? We used to date a while back, and I guess I just haven't dropped the whole first-name thing. He doesn't really mind though." he explained.

"I see..." Saihara trailed off. "One more thing. I know you and your fraternity group has this... inside joke... that you're having intercourse with the so-called ghost that lives there..."

_Fuck._

"I think you may know more than you let on, but you have reasons for keeping it a secret so..." Saihara pocketed the notebook. "I'd like to ask just one more thing."

His gaze hardened, and he looked so much more like his friend, Kirigiri, like that. "Do you really expect to, allow me the pun, _ghost_ through this without getting hurt?"

Makoto stared at him. "What... what do you mean?" he asked.

Saihara cocked his head. "You're attached..." he mumbled. "Far too attached..."

Then he walked past Makoto, not saying another word. It sent chills down his spine. Makoto froze, not entirely sure what to do with himself, until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Makoto? What are you doing just standing there, silly?"

He whipped around, nearly falling on his ass. "Kokichi?" he yelped.

Kokichi smiled. "Good to see you again!" he exclaimed. "Can you skip your next class? I wanna tell you something."

"But-"

"Okay great! Let's go!"

Without even waiting for an answer, Kokichi grabbed Makoto by the wrist and dragged him off. Makoto tried to struggle but Kokichi was stronger than he looked so he just gave up after about a minute. Soon enough Kokichi dragged him behind a corner and trapped him between his arms against the wall. "I know what you're doing, and you're going to get yourself killed."

Makoto blinked. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

Kokichi lolled his head to the side. "I know you know next to nothing about the ghost world, however, I'm fully aware of your situation with Komaeda and frankly you're going to either die or get arrested for murder."

Makoto facepalmed. "You're just confusing me more," he replied. "There isn't anything going on with me and Nag-"

"LIES!" Kokichi shouted, pulling back and crossing his arms. "You just used his first name, hence you probably do have some kind of relationship, romantic or sexual I don't particularly care."

He started twirling a piece of his purple hair between his fingers. "But sooner or later you'll realize how much a mistake this is, and then you'll get desperate... and then Komaeda will start using you to get was he _really_ wants from you."

Makoto peeked behind his fingers. "What... what are you talking about?" he asked tentatively. 

Kokichi locked eyes with him. "There is a way to bring the dead back to life."

Silence. Makoto narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

Makoto felt his heart beat out of his chest. Was there really a way? Could he... could he actually bring Komaeda back to life? Was that even possible?

Kokichi nodded, seemingly reading his mind. "But, only under very specific circumstances could you actually do so." he held up his fingers, counting of the list. "One, you need to be a spirit medium. Two, you need to have the ghost's spiritual heart. And three... you need to have a living sacrifice to replace the ghost's place in purgatory. That's what I mean by getting arrested." Kokichi narrowed his eyes. "You'd essentially be committing murder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the snow thing... um, where I live it's normal for us to get over two feet of snow during the first snowfall in November, maybe October. But I know that it's not like that in Japan so...
> 
> Also, I once again messed up the Japanese timeline... fuck...


	16. (He's) A Freak In The Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made an executive decision
> 
> This fic will end within a matter of possibly two months 
> 
> My reasoning for this is simply because I have another Komaegi fic in the works that needs more time and energy to take care of.
> 
> Henceforth the chapters will end up being more eventful with no more room for fluff.
> 
> Enjoy.

"I'm back," Makoto said as he closed the door.

Taka poked his head into the entryway. "Ah! Welcome home, Naegi!" he said, saluting. 

Makoto nodded, walking past Taka so he could get up to his dorm. He just couldn't shake what Kokichi said. There was a way to bring Komaeda back to life, and that was to kill someone else in his place. Would he really go that far just for him? And then there was Saihara, the man shrouded in mystery. What exactly had he meant by all that?

All of the this was too overwhelming for Makoto, and he felt like he needed a nap.

He opened the door to see Komaeda standing with his back turned to it.

"Good afternoon, Nagito," Makoto said with a smile before closing that door too.

No response. Makoto shed his bag and his jacket and walked over to Komaeda, wrapping his arms around his midsection in a hug. "Hey, how ya doing?" he whispered softly.

Still no answer. Makoto stood on his toes to kiss at the nape of Komaeda's neck. "It's good to see you." he tried again.

Komaeda was dead silent (haha). Makoto furrowed his brow. "Hey," he spoke.

The ghost practically shoved him off. "Makoto..." he replied finally, voice sounding different, almost... frightened. "What hell?"

Komaeda turned around and Makoto felt his heart drop into his stomach. Komaeda was holding in his hands the little stuff animal, his spiritual heart. Makoto squeaked and tried to grab it, only for Komaeda to hold it above his head, out of Makoto's reach. "Give it back!" Makoto shouted.

"Why were you hiding it from me?!" Komaeda demanded.

"I wasn't I-"

"Then why was it in your suitcase?!"

"Nagito please, you can't-!"

"Makoto!"

Silence. Makoto felt his heart thudding in his chest. He swallowed hard, he stopped trying to grab the stuffed animal and drew back. "I'm... sorry..." he croaked. "I just... don't want you to leave..."

Komaeda's expression didn't change. He looked down at the animal he was clutching, hands shaking. "You hid this from me... because you don't want me to properly pass on?"

Makoto nodded, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes, already feeling the prick of tears. "I don't... I don't know why I did it, really. I just... I love you so much... but you're not even alive!"

He was angry at himself, angry at the world. Maybe things would've turned out so different if Komaeda was alive, if he had found his heart earlier and passed on years before Makoto even came to the college, if Makoto hadn't fallen so hard for him.

He wanted to cry but couldn't bring himself to.

Eventually, he felt hands on his shoulders. Makoto peeked out at Komaeda, right as the ghost drew him into a kiss. It didn't last very long, and when Komaeda released him he pressed his forehead against Makoto's. "If you want... I'll stay here, in my purgatory, until you die and we can pass on together. I can and will stay with you until you're old and grey. If that's what you want, then I will do that."

Makoto sniffed, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "But... but that's just going to be more suffering for you." he choked out.

Komaeda smiled. "I deserve it, I really do."

"No... you don't."

"Makoto-"

"Nagito I wanna bring you back to life! I want to make you human!"

The silence could be cut with a knife. Komaeda's eyes blew wide, mouth parted. He looked... confused. "Makoto, I know you're a spirit medium, but that's just not possible-"

"It is. Kokichi told me it's possible." Makoto insisted, grabbing Komaeda's shoulders.

Komaeda's narrowed his eyes. "And if that was a lie?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to find a way, okay?" Makoto rested his hands on Komaeda's cheeks. "I'm going to bring you into the world with me, so I can touch you for real, kiss you for real, fuck it- make love to you for real!"

Komaeda still seemed unsure about the whole thing. "How would you even go on about doing that?" he asked.

Makoto smiled and kissed all of Komaeda's worries away. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out. And when I do, you'll finally be able to eat food, sleep, interact with people, all of it... all again. I want you to be happy."

"And you think that turning me human will make me happy?"

Makoto nodded, sounding completely and utterly sure of himself.

Komaeda let out a little laugh, then wrapped his arms around Makoto and pulled him closer. "Well, I'm certainly not going to throw away the opportunity."

Makoto didn't tell him that the process would involve killing someone else. For the moment, he didn't need to know.

"Hey, do you wanna do something?" Makoto asked.

"Sunshine, there isn't much I can do that would be up to human standards."

Makoto made a face. "All I was saying was that maybe we could go for a walk, y'know somewhere sunny and where we can be alone? Or like, watch a movie or something? I dunno."

Komaeda started absentmindedly playing with Makoto's hair. "I'm done to watch a movie. Honestly, I wasn't alive when they were invented, so I think they'd be very interesting, to say the least."

Makoto grinned, grabbing Komaeda's hands and dragging him to the bed, grabbing his laptop in the process. "Aight, I've got Netflix and that has a bunch of stuff, what do you wanna watch?"

He sat down and opened the laptop, propping himself up on the pillows. Komaeda snuggled next to him and rested his head on the top of Makoto's head. "Anything, really," he replied. "As long as it's not boring."

"Do you mind if it's animated?"

"Ani... mated?"

"Like not with real people. With like... computers and stuff."

Komaeda gave him a quizzical look and Makoto sighed. It would probably take way too long to explain what animation was to Komaeda so he just clicked on something random. "Okay, so this isn't a movie, it's a TV show, which is basically a bunch of smaller movies separated into episodes. It's called Magi."

"Okay, let's give it a shot." 

The got maybe ten minutes into the first episode before Makoto started pressing gentle kisses onto Komaeda's neck, which turned very quickly into a heated makeout session, and then clothes were on the floor and... the show was still playing when they actually started fucking.

And it was like that, with Komaeda's legs thrown over his shoulders, panting and moaning beneath him, that Makoto realized he didn't lock the door.

The door swung open.

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!"

Makoto quickly looked up, seeing the horrified expression of Togami, hands over his mouth.

"Tog-"

"YOU'RE FUCKING THE GHOST!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Magi plug
> 
> Seriously, if you're looking for something to watch and you have Netflix, PLEASE go watch Magi: Labyrinth of Magic. It's my favourite anime of all time, however, it is 16+ (full-frontal nudity and politics) so be cautious of that. 
> 
> I mean you shouldn't even be reading this unless you're over sixteen otherwise wtf are you doing here? XD


	17. Play It Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel exhausted for some reason?
> 
> that's it that's the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> It's been a while
> 
> sorry about that
> 
> I've had other projects I've been working on
> 
> I will finish this, that's a promise

Makoto really didn't have any more reactions for this guy.

"YOU'RE FUCKING THE GHOST!"

Makoto winced. Komaeda didn't even try to cover them. He more looked... confused and concerned.

Togami practically fell backwards in the doorframe. Makoto made a sound from the small movement he granted himself trying to pull out but then-

"Do. Not. Move." Togami commanded. "I'm serious, Naegi."

 _Excuse me_?

Makoto gaped. "Um, wouldn't it be less awkward if-"

"You don't get it. I can _see_ the ghost you're having intercourse with."

Oh. Well, fuck.

Komaeda dug his nails into Makoto's shoulders. Togami stared at them for an uncomfortable amount of time before taking his glasses off and squinting. "That's slightly better." he closed and locked the door behind him, coming closer to the two.

Makoto sighed. This was really embarrassing, and he was probably blushing really hard. "Uh, Togami? If we have to stay, uh, _connected_ , can I at least move to a more comfortable position?"

Togami made a face. "Go ahead."

Makoto grabbed the blankets and tilted backwards so he was sitting up and Komaeda was in his lap, wrapping the blanket around their waists so they weren't completely naked in front of Togami. 

Yeah, Makoto was still hard inside of Komaeda but that detail was a little forgotten at the moment.

Togami got even closer, reaching up towards Komaeda. "Incredible... I never thought I'd actually get to find you... and yet here you are."

Komaeda flinched, pulling Makoto closer to him. "Are you going to kill me? Am I going to die twice and go to the hell that is purgatory?" he asked, voice small and wavering.

Makoto tightened his hold on his phantom lover. Togami had expressed that desire before, but Makoto made a pact a long time ago that he would never let that happen, no matter what. Komaeda had become much too precious to him now. Togami hummed, recoiling and putting his glasses back on. "I'm not sure. I'm not entirely certain how any of this works anymore, but I do want to know more." he made eye contact with Makoto. "May I ask how you were able to even get in such... _compromising_ positions?"

Makoto winced. "Uh, well... I can see him even when we're not doing this," he explained, although not very well. "I'm a spirit medium, and I can see and touch ghosts. I've been able to do that for quite a bit now."

Togami nodded once. "I see... any theories as to why I can only see this ghost while you two are performing sexual intercourse?"

Makoto shrugged. "Honestly, we didn't even know you could see or hear him even when we were doing... that."

Komaeda groaned (and not in a sexy way). "Can you two please just talk about sex like it's normal? Last time I checked it was pretty natural."

Togami cleared his throat and Makoto just blushed harder. Togami pushed his glasses up and crossed his arms. "Right. Well, I do believe those _rumours_ have been proven correct, however, if you want me to keep this a secret I will require a bit of information from you." he held his hand out as if expecting Makoto to give him something.

Makoto stared at his hand, then looked back up at him, confused. "Are you... blackmailing me?" 

"I supposed you could perceive it that way."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Life isn't, nor was it ever, _fair_. All I ask is for you to share your knowledge of this ghoul with me and I won't confirm those disgusting rumours and 'inside jokes' about you having sex with the fraternity ghost."

Komaeda frowned. "Hey, I have a name y'know." he smiled. "Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you."

Togami scowled. "I am not concerned with personal details such as your name. I'm more concerned about _what_ you are and _why_ you exist. But if I can only talk to you in this state well... that will serve to be quite the problem, won't it?"

Komaeda giggled. "You say that as though we don't already fuck like bunnies."

Makoto buried his face into Komaeda's chest, a futile attempt to hide his cherry-red face. Togami sighed, then stared directly at Makoto. "I will leave you be for the moment, so you can finish..." he made some vague hand gestures. "Whatever you were doing here. But after that meet me in my room so we can discuss this further. I will not be taking no for an answer."

Togami turned heel and walked out the door, shutting the door with a quiet slam. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief, like he had been holding his breath during the entire encounter. Komaeda looked down at him, rolling his hips and grinding on the dick still buried in his ass. Makoto let out a soft moan, tightening his grip on Komaeda's hips. "N-Nagito..." he breathed. "Are you sure you wanna... continue...?"

He was panting, he knew he was panting. Komaeda smiled and held Makoto's face in his hands so he could kiss him. "Of course. I love fucking you breathless. You're so cute when you moan my name."

Makoto exhaled through his teeth. "Mhm... don't be so vulgar..."

"Oh, right, sorry..." Komaeda apologized, still drilling Makoto's cock deeper inside of him. "The expressions you make... they're all so pretty... I want to take a picture of them and look at them every time you leave me alone. Your eyes are like a forest on a sunny day, did I ever tell you that?"

Makoto whined, catching his lip between his teeth as Komaeda continued to pleasure him in all the best ways. "Your skin is pretty too, it's so clear and soft. And your hair is such a pretty colour, it makes me want to bury my nose in it and fall asleep with you in my arms."

Komaeda gently pushed Makoto until he was laying down, humping upwards into Komaeda's ass like it was their wedding night. Komaeda kissed him on the forehead, on his nose, both of his cheeks, and finally his lips. "It feels so good... _you_ feel so good, Makoto..." he breathed.

Makoto gasped when he came. Komaeda was elated when he did, filled with the overwhelming sensation that _he_ was able to reduce his love to such a mess, but he was a beautiful mess all the same. Makoto whimpered a little bit when Komaeda pulled off of him and laid down next to him, combing his fingers through his hair. "You seem tired, baby."

"I _am_ tired," Makoto replied, eyes-half lidded and brain feeling muddled.

Komaeda hummed. "Sleep then, I'll wake up if Togami decides you took too long."

Makoto nodded, snuggling up against Komaeda's naked body and slowly drifting off, letting unconsciousness steal him away from reality so he wouldn't be nervous to face Togami when he woke up, because that was sure to be a whole mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew
> 
> like it's cute but also ew


	18. The Only Time I Ever See (Him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnng i don't like this chapter it's gross
> 
> which is REALLY saying something comparing it to other chapters in this fic
> 
> wtf
> 
> ALSO I JUST REALIZED THIS HIT 100+ KUDOS AHHHHHHH

Makoto swallowed hard as he knocked on Togami's door. He absolutely _had_ to convince his roommate not to kill Komaeda. Double kill? Disintegrate? Exterminate? Whatever, it didn't matter. Togami wanted to get rid of Komaeda and Makoto wasn't going to let that happen.

"Come in."

Makoto turned the knob and pushed the door open. Togami was sitting on his desk, skimming through a notebook filled with pictures and scribbles of supernatural events and history of the college. Makoto shifted his weight from one foot to another. Togami finally looked up from his book, slamming it shut and swivelling his seat to face Makoto. "Good evening, Naegi."

"Ah, good evening, Togami," Makoto replied, bowing slightly.

"Spare me the pleasantries, all I want is information."

Makoto stood up and cleared his throat. "Uh, right. What exactly do you want to know?"

Togami looked him up and down, crossing his legs. "Well, let's start with your claim. You say you are a 'spirit medium', what exactly does that entail?"

"Oh, I can see and interact with ghosts. I'm actually not the only one on campus that can do this-"

"Can you control the ghosts? If you command them to do so, will they do your bidding?" Togami interrupted him, narrowing his eyes. "Am I to assume your sexual actions with the ghost of this household are nonconsensual on his part? We're you simply forcing him to bend to your will as part of your own disgusting desires?"

Makoto's mouth fell open. It made him sick to his stomach that Togami would even think Makoto would do something like that without consent. That kind of thing was disgusting and to even think he wouldn't be sure to get Komaeda's permission every single time they had sex was ridiculous. "I wouldn't do something like that even if I could control the ghosts! I didn't even know I could _see_ them until I came to school here!"

Togami tilted his head, resting his cheek in his palm. "I see. So you were unaware of your abilities until recently... that's useful information." he mused. "So you don't have any control of the ghosts you can see?"

Makoto shook his head. "Not by any supernatural means. I mean, I can still speak with them, so I have the option to persuade them using words, but I don't use some kind of weird spell on them."

"That was a given." Togami sighed. "Do you have any kind of theory of why I could see the ghost while you two were having intercourse?"

Makoto shook his head again. "Not any solid theories... but I have an idea."

"Do share."

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well it's probably because sex is one of the most primal urges humans have, even though there are exceptions. When two people have sex then they are completely connected with each other, and with heterosexual sex, the actions are performed to create _life_. But since Nagito is a ghost... and a guy... the life force from myself is going to him, making him visible to others around, if anyone, because for all intents and purposes, he is alive when he's having sex with me." he took a breath. "And I don't think if he penetrated me it would work, because that wouldn't be his life going into me, since he has none."

Togami made a face, furrowing his brows and scrunching up his nose. "So... what you're saying is you're essentially _sharing_ your life force with him, making him visible and audible to others, but only when you are connected in such a way?"

"It's just a guess, but yes." 

That didn't seem to satisfy Togami, because he just sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Fine then. Whatever you think. Now, I want you to tell me, in great detail, of how you came to realize you could see ghosts, and how you met it."

"Nagito isn't an 'it'. He's-"

"I don't have all night, Naegi."

Makoto sighed through his nose. He started telling his tale of how he came here and discovered Komaeda, talking about their relationship, and if Makoto left anything out, Togami would catch it and demand he tell him exactly what really happened. That was slightly annoying. Makoto talked about Kokichi, about Halloween and the party, the first time he and Komaeda had sex, about the Akita Inu plushie. Everything. It felt weird but also interesting to revisit all these events, and Makoto found himself losing himself into the story. Once he got to the part where Togami found them he stopped, taking a deep breath. "And... yeah you know the rest."

Togami mulled this over for a second, notebook in his lap, once again open. He had taken a few seconds to write down a few notes about the specifics of the supernatural stuff Makoto mentioned, mostly about what Makoto was passing on from what Kokichi told him.

"Do you intend to bring it back to life?"

That question hurt. Makoto did want that. He wanted Komaeda to be real. He wanted to introduce him to his parents, take him on dates, get married to him, he wanted a normal life with Komaeda. But he couldn't. Not unless he was willing to do what in Makoto's opinion was one of the worst crimes someone can commit. Murder.

Makoto shook his head. "No. I'm not going to kill anyone for my own selfish desires. That wouldn't be fair." 

Togami didn't look like he believed him fully. He swivelled around again and shoved his notebook into his desk. "We'll see..." he mumbled to himself. "I won't exterminate the ghost. It hasn't been causing any problems so far. But if it decides to go rogue on you, and you are not able to stop it, I will not hesitate to put it into misery."

Makoto winced. "That won't happen."

Togami glared at him. "You have no way of guaranteeing that."

"It _won't_." Makoto insisted. "I'll make sure it never happens."

"You seem awfully confident." Togami laced his fingers together and place them under his chin. "We'll see how long that confidence holds up."

"Do you think this is a game?"

"For all practical purposes, yes."

"That's... That's not-"

"You should go. Your boytoy is waiting for you." Togami waved him off, gesturing for him to get out.

Makoto wanted to object, but sensed there was no way to get through to him. He bit his lip, turning around and heading towards the door. But once he got to the doorframe he stopped, turning around and looking at Togami. "He's not my boytoy. Nagito is my boy _friend_ , and ghost or not, I still love him. You have to understand that much."

He closed the door and left Togami alone.

For a while, Togami just sat there, Makoto's words sinking in. He leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses, staring at the ceiling.

"I do understand. But the one I love isn't a ghost," he said to himself. "Our situations are _not_ the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Wants to stay away from Danganronpa bc of recent events*
> 
> Me on Archive: Haha Komaegi go brrr


	19. Is When (He's) Behind Me In The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror sex time, aka my favourite smut position >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest urge to write a Dangan reverse au with Junko and Nagito as protags and Hajime/Izuru as an antag and Makoto as the mastermind and it's all I can think about hnnnnnn

It's been a week, three days before winter break, and Togami hasn't done anything about Komaeda. Which honestly was such a relief to Makoto.

Although with this new, uh, _development_ , Komaeda and Makoto now knew they needed to be a lot more careful about their relationship. But it also answered a lot of the questions of why Chihiro heard them that one time and the basis of a lot of the inside jokes in and around the fraternity. Komaeda wasn't ashamed of being loud, and that was the source of their problem.

So they hadn't fucked at all in those seven days.

And Makoto was leaving for winter break soon, so that would be another fourteen days where Komaeda wouldn't just not get to have sex, he'd also pretty much be all alone.

"You're not going to be alone. If you want company you can go talk to Kokichi. He's staying over winter break." Makoto tried to reason with him, folding his clothes into his suitcase.

Komaeda rolled around on the bed. "I thought I was very clear that I don't want to hang out with that whore."

"You can't keep avoiding him, Nagito. He's a spirit medium too."

"But he harassed you!"

"We were both drunk and he stopped before things escalated."

"Stop defending him!"

Makoto closed the suitcase and sighed. "You're acting really clingy right now."

Komaeda shut his mouth, letting his face fall onto the pillow but still peeking up to look at Makoto, any and all sound that came out of his mouth was muffled by the plush. Makoto walked over and sat down next to him, gently stroking Komaeda's hair. "Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing. I'm gonna miss you too, but I need to see my family. Komaru, my mom, dad..."

"Yeah, I know," Komaeda replied, turning over and taking Makoto's hand into his own. "I'm sorry... I just... You know I haven't had someone like you who I can talk to and touch in the way that we do... to not have that for 2 weeks is gonna be hard."

Makoto smiled, leaning down to kiss Komaeda on the lips. "I know, Nagito. And I know right now your entire world revolves around us." he shifted so he was lying on top of him. "But mine doesn't. And I need to see my family. Even if it's just for fourteen days."

Komaeda nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

Makoto wrapped his arms around Komaeda's shoulders and kissed him again. Komaeda cupped the back of his head in order to get a better angle... and yeah the dry spell was over.

But before they could even get into it Makoto lifted Komaeda up and off the bed with him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Wanna try something."

Well, okay then.

Komaeda poked his head through the door in order to check that the coast was clear, then gave the confirmation to Makoto. Makoto walked out first and Komaeda followed him, walking through the wall. They didn't have to walk very far, only to the bathroom. Makoto opened the door and closed it behind him, Komaeda walking through both the door and him in order to get it.

"What's this thing you want to try?"

Makoto smiled, locking the door behind them and grabbed Komaeda by the collar. "Can you see yourself in mirrors?"

"Not unless I possess them... why?"

"Do you want to see yourself?"

Oh... _wait_ -

It took a bit of manoeuvring, and certainly not enough foreplay before Komaeda found himself bent over the bathroom counter, facing the mirror. He could see Makoto, but couldn't see himself. Both of them were naked.

Makoto ran a hand down Komaeda's back, fingertips featherlight against his skin. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the nape of Komaeda's neck. "You're so good for me... so obedient..." 

Komaeda made a keening noise, closing his eyes when Makoto's pelvis pressed against his ass. "Baby... honey... sunshine, light of my life... I'm gonna fuck you so hard you finally come for me. Gonna overstimulate you until you're left screaming." Makoto purred.

That's the thing about these two, Komaeda got off of dirty talk, kinky stuff, he was pretty much a masochist, and Makoto got off on relatively vanilla things. So they compromised. Makoto knew which little phrases he could speak in order to really get Komaeda going, and in turn, the sex was often better for him. It sounded weird, but they basically worked together in order to get to climax, even though Komaeda was convinced he couldn't actually come.

Komaeda was having a hard time finding a good grip on the counter. Makoto held onto his hips gently and continued to kiss his neck and back. "You've gone and made me all hot and bothered, sunshine... don't you see how horny you make me?"

"M-Makoto..." Komaeda panted. "Y-You're voice is... it's so pretty..."

He moaned loudly when Makoto finally started slipping into him. Komaeda was pretty good at controlling his contractions, so he could pretty much take all of Makoto at once without prep. They didn't have to worry about STDs or anything, but sometimes they would bother with the foreplay just because it was Makoto's favourite part.

Makoto went in all at once and Komaeda hit his head against the counter, but Makoto grabbed his chin and forced his head to look up at the mirror... and that's when Komaeda saw it.

He saw himself, a sight he hadn't been able to see in over a century... with Makoto fucking him from behind.

The thing he was focusing on the most were his eyes, with how the light shone on them it looked as though there were hearts in his eyes, and it was certainly a sight to behold, with him drooling everywhere and grabbing the edge of the counter like that.

Makoto leaned forward and kissed the top of Komaeda's head. "I wanted you to see... what you look like when I'm inside you like this..."

Yeah, right, Makoto probably was just looking out for Komaeda by showing him what he really looked like when Komaeda could become physical for this short period of time. Even so... Komaeda was once again reminded on how loving and caring Makoto was. How was he so blessed to have this kind of partner?

Makoto started moving, dragging out and going back in, slowly at first, letting Komaeda get used to the sensation, following by ear off of the sounds he let out, then finally picking up the pace. The hand that had been previously gripping Komaeda's chin moved the grab his hair, and the ghost let out a strangled cry. "M-Makoto!"

"Do you need something, baby?"

"Makoto... Makoto please..."

"Talk to me, darling."

"Just... j-just fuck me okay?"

Komaeda screamed as Makoto went all the way in suddenly and hit his prostate. "What did I say about cursing? You're not allowed to curse when I'm fucking you, Nagito."

Makoto winced right after he said that. He covered his face with his hand. "God, why does being dominant make me so flustered..." he mumbled.

Komaeda let out a small giggle. "S-Sorry... I'll be good for master... just k-keep going please..."

Makoto nodded. "Of course," he replied, once again holding onto Komaeda's hips with the hand that wasn't fisted into his fluffy hair.

He resumed his pace and Komaeda felt a distantly familiar heat in his abdomen. Was this... was he actually going to come after all these years? Was that something he had the ability to do?

That question didn't even register before Makoto let out a short stuttering gasp of his own and Komaeda felt filled to the brim.

And then it hit him like a title wave.

Komaeda actually screamed when he came for the first time in _years_. Makoto was breathing heavily as he watched, then made a confused sound.

"I don't think that's what come is supposed to look like..." 

"Then what the fuck is it?"

"Uhhh, not sure... but I think that's ectoplasm? It looks like the clear and slightly blue stuff they use on TV."

"... oh right."

"Wait, what?" 

"Yeah that's basically what ectoplasm is, ghost come. Forgot to tell you."

"... you're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Oh for FUCK'S SAKE-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to be mean... ur not gonna get to know who Togami's 'love' is (for the moment) >:)
> 
> I will allow you to guess though. You can make ur bets now people


	20. Even From A Distance I Can Hear (Him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIGHT HERE WE GO I'VE TORTURED YOU FOR LONG ENOUGH-

Two weeks back with his family is exactly what Makoto needed. He may have not realized it, but with all the ghost stuff added onto college stuff... he was actually really stressed out.

Didn't stop Komaru from bombarding him with questions.

"Did you go to any parties? Did anything crazy happen? Did somebody set the fraternity on fire?"

Makoto set the laundry basket that he had been carrying downstairs on the couch and gave Komaru a look. "Uh, yes I went to one, but other than that nothing crazy has really happened. Just a bunch of school work."

"What are you even majoring in again?"

"Hospitality."

"Oh, right."

Makoto sighed and sat down next to said laundry basket. He wasn't sure whether or not to tell Komaru about his whole experiences. She most likely wouldn't believe him, and he doubted the spirit medium abilities passed on to her as well, and if that were the case the only way she could see Komaeda is if... well, you know.

Then again, he probably could take some fairly innocent pictures as long as he got his angles right.

"What about hooking up with people?" Komaru asked next.

"What do you mean?"

"Like... have you had sex at all during college?"

Makoto _wanted_ to tell the truth and say yes, because in reality there were many nights where Komaeda would keep him up. But at the same time... Komaru had asked him to abstain before he even went to college... he decided to half-lie.

"Yeah, once."

Komaru's mouth dropped open, she looked so offended and Makoto almost felt bad, but then he realized she was being dramatic when he placed a hand on her forehead and wiped away a fake tear. "My own innocent brother... a player... I never thought I'd see the day."

Makoto kicked at her from his spot on the couch. "It's not like that. We were both drunk and he was horny and I think he got me drunk because he wanted to get in my pants so-"

"Wait, who was this?"

"Kokichi."

Silence. Then Komaru gasped so loudly Makoto swore it could be heard from upstairs.

"NO FUCKING WAY YOU GOT BACK WITH FUCKING _KOKICHI OUMA_!" she shouted.

Makoto covered his ears. "I didn't get back with him! He goes to my college but we're not together!"

Komaru facepalmed. "Makotoooooooo," she whined. "But you had sex with him?"

"Ish."

"HOW IS THAT AN ISH MOMENT?!"

Makoto stood up again and fidgeted with his hands. "Long story short I stopped it before it even got anywhere. Komaru, I know you don't like Kokichi and I'm _not_ together with him right now."

Komaru let out a sigh of relief. "Okay..." then she snickered. "Your college life must be pretty boring then."

Makoto pushed her.

The two weeks went by fast, but they also dragged on for what seemed like years. Eventually, it was time for Makoto to return home. He hugged his mom and dad and Komaru each tightly before going back to his fraternity and his school. When he arrived back almost everyone had returned, only Leon wasn't currently in the house.

Makoto walked up the stairs and entered his room. "Hey, I'm ba-"

He was immediately nearly knocked over in a hug by Komaeda.

"I missed you."

Makoto smiled and hugged his partner back. "I missed you too," he admitted.

Komaeda separated to look Makoto in the eyes and kiss him. "Welcome back."

The first week or so that Makoto was back was fairly uneventful. Things fell back into a rhythm again. College definitely didn't get any easier, but everyone seemed happy at least. Makoto didn't even think about the fact that he didn't see Kokichi at all for that week. Or Togami. Because he was happy like this. He was happy in college with his great roommates and his great partner in a fantastic school... there isn't much he could want.

And then he got a phone call.

"Makoto, hey are you there?"

"Kokichi? Is there something you need?" Makoto replied, tapping his pencil on the side of his notebook as he was working on homework when Kokichi had called.

"No, not something I need. Listen, remember what I said about the whole creepy necromancer thing about bringing ghosts back to life by killing someone else?"

"What? Yeah, I remember but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Alright, don't ask how or why but I managed to pull some strings and get some more information about that, and APPARENTLY it's only been done properly once before, at least in recorded history, but there has been like... HUGE side effects."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, once a ghost has been resurrected it can't _die_ _again_. It's basically immortal from that point on, unless it's killed by a spirit medium in some super-specific way. Not to mention the fact that the person that got reincarnated is still fucking up and kicking."

Makoto was confused, why was Kokichi telling him this? And where on earth had he even been for the past week? "Wait, slow down, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you reincarnating Komaeda! That's gonna be more painful for him in the long run, trust me!"

"Why do you care?!"

Something happened. Komaeda, who was sitting on Makoto's bed, looked up all of a sudden. He looked... scared. As though he could hear something familiar and knew it meant bad, like when a child hears the footsteps of their abusive parents. Komaeda blinked, then looked over towards the door. "That's impossible."

Makoto looked back at the ghost. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

" _Yes_."

"What?"

"Someone's here... someone who should _really_ not be here."

"Huh? Why? What do you mean?"

Komaeda stood up and walked over to the door, listening intently. "Cause they died a long time ago."

Togami flipped through the pages of his notebook, trying to find some kind of connection between two points he swore were too similar not to be. He just had to solve this mystery, it had been bugging him forever and he just needed to satisfy his desire for knowledge. Ghost hunting wasn't a thing he originally thought he'd get into but this entire situation had intrigued him.

Then he heard a door open and not long after somebody was leaning over his shoulder to look at his notes.

"I didn't know you were into that stuff about ghosts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -or maybe I haven't HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> i really debated going in this direction and it's _kinda_ a joke but also kinda not? I ship Togami with like five different people so there were a lot of possibilities of what I could do but I chose to be dumb lol


	21. Try To Listen But (His) Whispers Make My Ears Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *aggressively peace signs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IT I WANNA FINISH THIS UP WITH A BANG

Togami turned around and locked eyes with crimson ones. He closed the book and glared at the person behind him.

"How did you get in? No, a better question is what are you doing here?"

Hajime laughed out loud. "Oh, c'mon, you know me better than that," he said, sitting on the desk in front of Togami. "Ishimaru is your gatekeeper, right? Well, he's mighty good at his job."

Togami crossed his legs. "Stop it with the old-timey talk. Tell me why you're here. Aren't you supposed to be avoiding this place at all costs?"

Hajime shrugged. "I suppose I'm getting cocky. Plus I wanted to see you."

Togami scowled and turned away. "You need to get far away from here."

But Hajime was right, Togami did know him better than that. He wasn't going to leave any time soon. Did he really think he could just waltz in here with his black suit and dumb red eyes and... _fuck..._

"Byakuya. I sense you're still looking into all the supernatural drama?" Hajime sighed. "Listen, you've got to let all that go, okay? From personal experience, it's not going to benefit you in any way, because it _doesn't_ exist."

"That's where you're wrong." Togami bit back. "It is real. I had the unfortunate pleasure of coming into contact with a ghost just recently, and I could see it clearly. I've met a spirit medium and-"

The face Hajime was giving him was a look of... almost pity? No, Hajime couldn't be pitying him, he wasn't going crazy! "Aren't you listening to me?!" Togami stood up. "My thirst for knowledge transcends all realities! Ghosts are the least of it, there's so much we don't understand that I-"

It's clear he wasn't convincing Hajime in the least, so Togami fell back into his chair. "Why must you be so stubborn..." he muttered.

Hajime smiled and stood up, bending at the waist so he could look Togami in the eyes, one hand shoved in his pocket while the other one gently took off Togami's glasses.

"Byakuya. You need to let it go. Whatever you're planning to look for here, you won't be able to find it in these ghost stories."

"But-"

"Don't waste your time on these, Byakuya."

Togami looked offended, he knew that. But he also knew Hajime was genuinely worried about him, genuinely concerned all of this, about the impact on his mental health. Togami may have started all of this for a selfish reason but now he was so close to having all the answers he craved. Makoto and Komaeda had all the answers he needed, he never relied on Hajime to help with this, in fact, he needed to man to get as far away from him as possible. 

Hajime smiled and set Togami's glasses on the desk. "Now that's an expression I haven't seen in a while. But I'd like to see you smile for once. Not a smirk or a sneer, a nice smile..." he trailed off.

"You're insane if you think I'd do something so trivial for you."

"Oh, so _I'm_ the insane one."

" _Yes_."

"You're ruder than I remember."

"And you're just as stupid as I remember."

"I only failed geometry twice."

"Even that's laughable."

Hajime made a face, no longer focusing on their argument. "You're still incredibly attractive for being so mean-spirited."

Togami didn't have a retort for that. He shut his eyes when Hajime gently held his face with both hands and could feel his breath on his lips...

...before the door slammed open and a gunshot was fired.

Togami opened his eyes and stood up reflexively, knocking over his chair and standing in front of Hajime. The bullet that had been fired had shattered the window behind them. Togami glared at the two people in the doorway.

"Byakuya Togami, step away from the fugitive," Kirigiri spoke first, not lowering her gun.

Saihara was also pointing a gun, aiming right at Hajime, who didn't seem to be bothered in the very least. Togami grabbed his glasses and flipped them on. "I will do no such thing. What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

"Oh, that's cute. You think you can protect him?" Saihara giggled. "Yeah, no. That man should've died a long time ago, we're just here to finish the job."

"We knew you've been in contact with Case Kamukura for a while now, we just weren't sure when you would see him in person again," Kirigiri explained, pulling out a badge that displayed some pretty clear wording. _FBI: Supernatural Department_. "Now, I repeat, step away from the criminal otherwise you _will_ be arrested."

"Absolutely not! You have no basis for your claim! What crime has he committed?!" Togami still fought against her.

"Simply existing is a crime," Saihara replied. "A spirit medium _illegally_ reincarnated that man from the grave, killing an innocent person in the process. That was fifty years ago, and ever since then the FBI has been searching for this guy in order to put him out for good."

Hajime sighed and stepped out from behind Togami. "You think you can kill me? Now _that's_ cute. Have you forgotten I'm immortal unless a spirit medium specifically chooses to kill me?"

"And have _you_ forgotten that we have access to only the best?" Kirigiri slapped the barrel of her gun. "Ritual's performed by a spirit medium in a bullet. These will put you out like a light."

Hajime raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Be my guest."

Kirigiri narrowed her eyes but cocked her gun, getting ready to fire again.

"Hajime no!" Togami called out.

Hajime cracked a smile as Kirigiri got ready to pull the trigger.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHY YOU'RE DRAGGING ME OVER HERE?!"

Saihara gasped as he looked up and saw Makoto, seemingly being dragged by an invisible force, practically jump over him and Kirigiri and landing in the middle of the face-off. Makoto sat up, saw Kirigiri and Saihara first, then back at Togami and Hajime, then he looked up to his right.

"That wasn't very nice."

Silence. Makoto made a face. "Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

No, Komaeda wasn't, because he had been right all along. He saw him... it was really _him_.

"Hinata... what are you doing here?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow, then looked behind him at the man in the suit. "Is that guy someone you know?"

Hajime crossed his arms. "Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Hinata you..." Komaeda swallowed hard. "Why are you alive?"

Makoto parted his lips. He looked back at Hajime and blinked. "Oh..." he spoke, then stood up, dusted himself off, and stuck out his hand to him. "Hi, I'm Makoto Naegi. I'm a spirit medium." he gestured to the "empty" spot on the right. "And this is my ghost partner, Nagito Komaeda."

Hajime slapped a hand over his mouth, stepping back. It seemed more surprised by that then the two _literal_ FBI agents storming in.

"Hajime, what's wrong?" Togami asked.

Hajime backed up all the way against the shattered window. "Oh... oh my god..."

Komaeda took a step back. Makoto looked over to him, grabbing his hand. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"No..." Komaeda shook his head. "No, nothing is alright... that man should've died a hundred years ago... why is he here?"

"Do you know him?"

Komaeda nodded once. "Yeah... he was... a-a friend... I guess..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T MEAN TO MAKE HAJIME SO SMOOTH IT JUST HAPPENS OKAY-


	22. And On Our Dates It's Never Daytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... hi

"Naegi, explain," Kirigiri demanded, coming over and grabbing Makoto by the collar.

"I'm just as confused as everyone here! But... maybe for different reasons..." Makoto mumbled the last part. 

Kirigiri narrowed her eyes and let him go, stepping back next to Saihara, who had already put his gun away. "First thing's first, is there a ghost next to you?" she asked.

Makoto nodded, poking Komaeda in the cheek once. "Yup, like I said, this is Nagito Komaeda, my ghost boyfriend."

Hajime scowled. "That must mean you're a spirit medium. Were you sent here with those two as well?" he asked, glaring in the direction of Kirigiri and Saihara.

Makoto shook his head. "Nope. I had absolutely no idea that they were part of the government, and I don't even know who you are. Nagito told me you're a friend of his though!"

Hajime was silent for a few beats. "Komaeda... is here?"

Makoto nodded. He grabbed onto Komaeda's arm even though the ghost hadn't said a word and it probably looked weird to everyone else who couldn't see him. "Yeah, he's always been here."

Hajime took a deep breath. "Is there a way that I can see him? To talk with him directly?"

"Hold on!" Saihara cut in. "You still are wanted for dead, Hinata! Don't think you can get out of this that easily!"

Hajime sighed, then raised his hands up, almost in surrender. "If you let me have a full conversation with my friend, then I will willingly go with you. I won't run away, and you can kill me properly. Again."

Togami looked offended. "Hajime you-"

"Don't interfere, Byakuya. This ordeal isn't for humans like you." Hajime snapped at him.

Togami looked like he wanted to say more, but kept quiet. Makoto looked up at Komaeda. "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

Komaeda hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, I... kinda want to know what he has to say."

Makoto smiled, then addressed everyone. "Alrighty then! There's, uh, certain stuff we have to do in order for you to properly see and talk to him, so we're gonna go into the other room and do that and I'll text Togami or something when we're ready for you to come in."

"There's no way that's even possible," Kirigiri said, suspicious.

"No, it very much is. I've seen it." Togami replied. "It's... a bit odd, but it works."

So with that Makoto dragged Komaeda back into their room and closed the door, turning back to him with a confused and all-around terrified expression. "Okay, now what the actual fuck?"

Komaeda rubbed his arm. "I'm not entirely sure how much I'll be able to explain, but Hinata must've been reincarnated at some point because he should be dead. I died much earlier than the others because of medical conditions but if Hajime died shortly after me and I wasn't made aware of it and then got reincarnated recently then..." he sighed. "I don't know. But it makes sense that the government would want a supernatural anomaly like him to be put down, and they probably need it to be an inside job as well, hence why Kirigiri and Saihara were sent instead of actual agents."

"Are we actually going to... so that Hinata can talk to you and then just... die?"

"Unfortunately we have to. Your life would be at risk if we didn't, yours and Togami's. Not that I care much about Togami, but if I lose you I'll never forgive myself."

Makoto took a deep breath then reached up and straightened his collar. "Okay... okay that's fine."

Komaeda smiled, then gestured for Makoto to come over to where he was so they could get started.

Meanwhile, the four others were standing outside their room. Saihara was listening in, although he could barely hear anything. Hajime was leaning against the wall, being held at gunpoint by Kirigiri while Togami was pacing outside the door.

"Mind telling us what ritual they're doing in there?" Saihara asked.

Togami only shrugged. "It's fairly normal, in fact, humans do it all the time. I wouldn't even call it a ritual."

"What even is it?"

"That... I'm probably not in the best position to explain that in detail."

His phone went off. Togami checked it and swallowed hard. "Hajime, you can go in," he announced.

Kirigiri pressed the barrel of his gun harder against Hajime's head. "Don't try anything."

Hajime rolled his eyes and opened the door, walking in first. He looked on the bed to see Komaeda sitting there legs dangling over the side, but his entire lower half concealed by the blanket.

"Hi there, Hinata." Komaeda waved.

Makoto peeked out from behind him, apparently, Komaeda was sitting on his lap but... why?

Togami walked in and averted his eyes. "At least you two had the decency to cover up this time," he remarked.

Saihara and Kirigiri walked in next. Saihara gasped loudly. "Oh... Oh my God, it's a real ghost!" he exclaimed.

Komaeda laughed. "Real as I'll ever get," he replied.

Makoto wrapped his arms around Komaeda's middle and buried his face into his shoulder blades, blushing furiously. "Can you guys please just get this over with? I'm gonna die."

Hajime cocked his head, confused. He realized that Komaeda was quite red in the face as well, then he scanned the entire situation and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh my God."

Togami nodded. "Yup."

" _Oh my God_ ," Hajime repeated.

Kirigiri and Saihara just looked confused. Togami took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "You see in order to have Komaeda exist as a physical entity in the world he has to be on the receiving end of sexual intercourse. Even Naegi and I aren't completely certain why it works like that."

"Wait..." Saihara's jaw dropped open. "You mean... they're fucking... like right in front of us?"

Togami nodded. Kirigiri raised an eyebrow. "That certainly is a bit unusual."

Komaeda took a few deep breaths then looked back up at Hajime. "Please excuse the unfortunate position I'm in. You wanted to talk to me?"

Hajime removed his hand from his mouth, refusing to make eye contact with Komaeda. "Look, I know you don't know what happened to everyone. I know you don't know as much as you'd like to but..." he finally looked back up. "Please don't reincarnate. Whatever you do, you just can't. Trust me it's not worth it."

"I wasn't going to in the first place, but what-?"

"Fire. They burned the whole school down. The only one that made it out was Nanami, and even then..." he seemed to be conflicted, as though he was choosing his next words carefully. "Nanami was sacrificed in order to reincarnate me."

Komaeda was silent, then he looked down. "Oh... I see."

"Komaeda-"

"It's fine. That's... certainly unfortunate." Komaeda leaned back a bit, sucking in a breath through his teeth. "Was it _her_?"

Hajime nodded. Everyone else just looked confused. Komaeda nodded once. "I see. Well, if there's anything else you wish to tell me, then I advise you to say it now."

No response for about a minute. Nearly everyone was on edge to see what would happen next. Hajime folded his hands in front of him. "First off, I'm sorry. for everything. You died because of our incompetence, and now you can't pass properly. But..." his expression hardened. "Whatever you do, whatever this is, this _relationship_ you have with a spirit medium, you already know getting attached is a bad thing."

Komaeda smiled. He tilted his head and placed his hands over Makoto's resting on his stomach.

"Hinata... you kettle. Stop calling the pot black." his eyes darted over to Togami. "Besides... I'm already attached."

Hajime bit his tongue to keep from lashing out. "Well then, fine. Don't take my advice and find yourself on the wrong end of purgatory. I suppose I'll see you there."

"You only wish you could."

"Harlot."

"Cunt."

"GOD you're impossible!"

Hajime turned around, relaxing his shoulders. "Goodbye for good this time."

Komaeda waved as Hajime walked out of the room, Kirigiri and Saihara following directly behind them. Togami gripped his hards so hard there was no way it would leave bruises. Makoto shifted a bit in his seat. "Hey, I'm going to pull out now, okay?"

"Aw, I wanted to finish."

"Nagito, now is really not the time."

Togami stared after the agents and Hajime, then started running after them. "Wait, hold on!" he shouted. "Don't take him away!"

Hajime turned around and smiled at Togami. "Hey, it's okay." he waved. "There's 0.0001% chance I'll see you again, so hold on to those odds!"

"I hate those odds!" Togami shouted.

Saihara spun around and stopped Togami from going any further. Kirigiri opened the car door and all but shoved Hajime in. Togami tried getting around Saihara but to no avail. Hajime gave him one last wave before speeding off. "Goodbye, Byakuya."

"HAJIME NO!"

On the rooftop of the fraternity, someone giggled to himself. Or rather, to himself and a ghost.

"I'll bet money that they're not actually gonna be able to kill him."

"Probably not." Nanami looked up. "But the loophole you've explained to me might not work. And what will you do if it ends up that Komaeda becomes immortal?"

Kokichi shrugged. "If that happens I'll just kill and reincarnate Makoto. Then they can live their immortal lives out together."

Nanami sighed. "You're making this so much more complicated than it needs to be."

Kokichi giggled again. "That's why I'm sure this loophole will work. But first..." his eyes followed the car which contained Hajime Hinata. "We need to get our hands on your boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Fic I've worked really hard on and is from my hyper fixation fandom that I've put a lot of work into: *crickets*
> 
> This Fic that hasn't even been outlined and I'm bullshitting most of it just because I think it's a lost cause but is still entertaining: 100+ kudos and 2.7k hits
> 
> :')


End file.
